


Loving You Is An Act Of Mercy

by stabthatmedici



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Barista Francesco, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Florist Lorenzo, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Lives, Punishment, Scars, contrapasso
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabthatmedici/pseuds/stabthatmedici
Summary: Quando solo ai peccatori dal secondo cerchio in poi viene concesso di tornare sulla terra, ma con le cicatrici del passato impresse sui propri corpi, l'ex Lorenzo de' Medici si ritrova in un bivio sentimentale: perdonare o ripudiare l'assassino di suo fratello Giuliano?
Relationships: Bianca di Piero de' Medici/Guglielmo de' Pazzi, Giuliano de' Medici/Simonetta Vespucci, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. We met.

Secoli dividevano ormai l’era del Basso Medioevo, pregna di religione, corruzione ed onore, e quella moderna, con tutte le sue nuove invenzioni e libertà, a partire dalle automobili ed arrivando alla creazione di uno degli oggetti più sfruttati dall’uomo, il cellulare. Molto è cambiato: i duelli con la spada non sono più la norma o un modo per dimostrare la propria virilità; sfuggire alle conseguenze delle proprie azioni, dopo aver commesso un crimine, è quasi impossibile; la pena di morte, per gli stati in cui ancora vige, non viene più eseguita per impiccagione o altri metodi troppo violenti. Molte cose erano cambiate, questo era quello a cui pensava il nostro Daniel, intento a sistemare un numero non definito di primule in un incarto di plastica molto appariscente, chiedendosi come fosse finito a fare il fioraio nella seconda città più grande d’Europa, Roma.

«La ringrazio per il suo acquisto, passi una buona giornata!» Recitava ad ogni cliente che aveva la sfortuna di acquistare qualcosa da lui. Non che fossero fiori scadenti, ma chi li sistemava nei vasi, dunque Daniel, era assai sbadato e della terra finiva sempre sul pavimento, ma mai veniva raccolta. Il suo era un piccolo chiosco, la maggior parte della merce era esposta all’esterno e da fuori la gente comprava. In molti si fermavano, anche solo per dare un’occhiata: dai fidanzati in ritardo con i regali di San Valentino alle anziane che cercavano qualche crisantemo per le lapidi familiari al cimitero più vicino.

Terminato con l’ultimo poveretto, posò entrambe le braccia sul bancone, spostandosi in avanti col peso ed osservando quel poco che gli era concesso vedere. Ammassi di gente sbucavano da Via Gela, tutti appena scampati alla morsa soffocante della Metro A, la quale, senza una spiegazione, era costantemente sovraccarica di gente se si trattava di andare al capolinea “ _Battistini_ ”. _Anagnina_ , d’altro canto, era il ciel sereno dopo la tempesta, e Daniel non riusciva a trattenere un sorriso nel vedere le persone disperate accalcarsi alla banchina opposta, mentre la sua era libera come le spiagge di Ostia a novembre. Controllò l’orologio e, scoccate le due, decise di darsi pace e chiudere il chioschetto, riponendo con calma la merce all’interno e serrando ben bene la saracinesca con l’apposito lucchettone. Si passò una mano fra i capelli corti, aveva _seriamente_ bisogno di un caffè.

Con tessera ATAC annuale in mano e tanta voglia di camminare, si diresse alla stazione più vicina della metropolitana, superò i tornelli e corse giù dalle scale mobili come un razzo, avendo sentito già dal piano superiore l’arrivo del treno. Siccome era direzione _Battistini_ , non ebbe la fortuna di trovare posti a sedere, dunque, armato di pazienza, si aggrappò al palo in metallo più vicino, tirò fuori il telefono ed iniziò a scorrere tra i video raccomandati di Youtube, sperando che le otto fermate passassero rapidamente. Ovviamente, così non fu. Il treno fu anche capace di bloccarsi tra Vittorio Emanuele e Termini, prolungando la tediosa attesa del giovane (e di tutti i poveretti presenti) di circa dieci minuti.

Finalmente arrivato a Spagna, fece una piccola deviazione dal suo solito programma, evitando completamente il baretto vicino la fermata, nel quale era solito comprare il suo caffè, e prese a camminare per circa dodici minuti, arrivando ad uno dei locali più “in” della zona, l’ _Antico Caffè Greco_ , con le sue quattro sale e centocinquanta opere d’arte affisse alle pareti, non lasciando nemmeno uno spazio libero di muro all’occhio inesperto. Entrò spavaldo, guardandosi intorno per una manciata di secondi, prima di avventurarsi verso il bancone. Una ventata d’aria gelida lo accolse all’entrata, facendogli tirare giù qualche santo sottovoce, domandandosi il perché del condizionatore impostato a sedici gradi, quando fuori minacciava quasi di nevicare. Si sistemò il giacchetto verde scuro, infilando ambedue le mani nelle tasche.

«Buon pomeriggio!» Aggiunse una voce squillante al di là del bancone, distraendo Daniel dal pensiero di trasferirsi in Siberia, visto che laggiù avrebbe fatto sicuramente meno freddo. Trattenendosi dal chiedere di alzare la temperatura, mostrò alla ragazza un sorrisetto ambiguo, il cui nome, vedendo la targhetta sul grembiule nero, era Angelica. «Ah- Sì, buon pomeriggio.» Balbettò imbarazzato, inumidendosi le labbra con la lingua e gonfiando le guance, scrutando il menù dietro la giovane. Angelica guardò alla sua sinistra, mimando alcune parole incomprensibili ad un collega. «Mi stanno chiamando, la serviremo al più presto!» Daniel ammiccò un sorriso ed annuì leggermente. Ci mancava solo questa, pensò. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca, focalizzando tutta la sua attenzione sui messaggi d’auguri dei suoi amici e sui post natalizi da quarantenni, con su scritto “Buon Compleanno al nostro Gesù XD”. _Orrendi_.

Non si accorse nemmeno che un ragazzo castano e riccioluto aveva appena rimpiazzato Angelica. Lo sconosciuto, vestito d’una camicia bianca, al di sotto del grembiule nero, un paio di jeans neri aderenti e delle Adidas Stan Smith bianche e verdi, rimosse la Bic da dietro il proprio orecchio, poggiando la punta sul sottile foglio a righe del taccuino, senza nemmeno degnare di uno sguardo il cliente. «Allora, cosa ordina?»

Daniel si svegliò dal suo stato di trance, battendo rapidamente le palpebre. «Uh? Ah, giusto.» Alzò il capo, pronunciando poi due semplici parole, ma bloccandosi a metà della seconda. «Un espr-» Quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla figura del ragazzo, il cui nome sembrava essere Matteo, tutta l’aria raccolta nei polmoni sparì con un solo espiro, lasciando Daniel a fare la figura del pesce palla davanti al barista.

«Un espresso?» Questa volta fu il turno di Matteo ad alzare lo sguardo, spalancando gli occhi e facendosi quasi sfuggire la penna dalle mani, manco avesse visto un fantasma. Deglutì sonoramente il demone che gli impediva di parlare, non distogliendo lo sguardo dagli occhi del suo cliente. Portò la lingua sul labbro superiore, inclinando leggermente la testa e, nel frangente successivo, disse: «Ciao, Lorenzo.»

«Ciao, Francesco.»


	2. We talked.

«Ciao, Lorenzo.»

«Ciao, Francesco.» Il silenzio e la tensione che si poneva fra i due ex rivali era talmente spessa e palpabile che nemmeno con un muletto era possibile spostarla e collocarla altrove. Daniel rivide dopo secoli quegli occhi marroni infossati che tanto gli erano mancati, assieme ad ogni tratto perfettamente imperfetto del volto di Francesco, o Matteo che dir si voglia: dalle fini e lunghe sopracciglia, al naso leggermente irregolare sul ponte, a quelle labbra sottili e rosee che sembravano chiamarlo da quando i due ebbero la fortuna di rivedersi, a Castello Pazzi, a causa di un attentato alla vita di Piero de’ Medici, durante uno dei loro viaggi.

Francesco non fu da meno, tutta la spavalderia acquisita dopo aver pronunciato il suo nome crollò come fa un castello di carte con qualche spiffero gelido, e quegli spifferi erano gli occhi blu, come l’oceano profondo ed inesplorato, di Lorenzo, i quali, per qualche strano motivo, diventavano più accattivanti e profondi istante dopo istante, tanto che Francesco temette di perdercisi all’interno, intrappolato sul fondale e tenuto saldo sul posto da catene pesanti e corrose dall’acqua marina, le quali gli ricordavano ogni sua cattiveria attuata contro il ragazzo dinnanzi a sé. Una delle domande che passava per il suo inconscio era: _con quale coraggio riesco a guardarlo?_ , seguita da una serie di aggettivi poco gradevoli auto-riferiti. Più provava a distaccare lo sguardo da quegli occhioni blu, più sentiva il pavimento risucchiarlo a mo’ di sabbie mobili, e Matteo davvero sperava che ciò accadesse, almeno sarebbe nuovamente morto e non avrebbe dovuto sopportare il peso del passato ritornargli sulle spalle. Se c’è un Dio, mi odia, pensò. E se invece avesse voluto fargli un regalo? Avrebbe, dunque, mandato un Lorenzo de’ Medici privo di qualsiasi collera verso l’ex rivale, avrebbe mandato un Lorenzo misericordioso, disposto a perdonarlo di ogni suo peccato, persino quello dell’uccisione del fratello Giuliano, come fa un prete con i fedeli, ma Francesco era sicuro che ciò non sarebbe successo. Un atto talmente grave era impossibile da perdonare. Sarebbe come dare ospitalità al lupo che aggredì e divorò i suoi figli.

Francesco vide davanti a sé la scena antecedente all’assassinio del Medici: tutti e tre al di fuori del duomo, intenti a scambiarsi scuse e perdoni non veritieri (almeno, dal punto di vista di Francesco), per poi unirsi in un abbraccio. Oh, quell’abbraccio. Rimosse completamente quello dato a Giuliano, voleva solo controllare se avesse indosso l’armatura. Si concentrò, quindi, su quello tra lui e Lorenzo. Il minore lo stava custodendo tra le sue braccia, come fosse un tesoro ancora sigillato, carezzandogli la nuca con la mano e mostrandogli un dolce sorriso, caldo come quelli che sua madre era solita dargli, dopo avergli baciato la fronte e rimboccato le coperte. Matteo sentì il fiato mancargli, mentre una dolente morsa gli stringeva il cuore e le farfalle facevano piroette degne di un ginnasta olimpionico nel suo stomaco. E no, questa volta non erano quelle al sugo che gli preparava la sua coinquilina Claudia ogni martedì sera.

«Arriva subito il suo espresso, _messere_.» Riuscì finalmente a dire, marcando l’ultima parola e facendo sembrare troppo altezzoso ciò che più di cinquecento anni prima era alla base dell’educazione. Lorenzo era ormai stregato da ogni suo movimento, dunque non si mosse di un millimetro, nemmeno dopo la scomparsa del ragazzo, creando dietro di sé una lunga fila di persone poco amichevoli. Scosse un paio di volte la testa, chiedendosi se il cervello iniziasse a giocargli scherzi talmente brutti da fargli allucinare uno come Francesco Pazzi.

Prese posto su una delle sedie vuote del locale, lasciando il cellulare sul tavolo ed aspettando con ansia il proprio ordine, domandandosi se avrebbe rivisto Matteo o meno. Iniziò, dunque, a smanettare con il dispositivo elettronico dinnanzi a sé, aprendo e chiudendo applicazioni di continuo, per noia, fin quando non si decise a rimanere su una di esse per più di cinque secondi: la fotocamera. Attivò quella interiore, scrutando il proprio aspetto in maniera rigorosa: i capelli erano assai in disordine a causa del vento che tirava fuori, gli occhi erano leggermente arrossati, i quali facevano contrasto con le labbra screpolate e pallide. Continuò a rimirarsi, sussurrando i versi di una canzone ed esagerando le espressioni facciali, le quali risultavano talmente drammatiche che, se i dipendenti l’avessero visto, si sarebbero messi a ridere come matti. «I see a little silhouette of a man.» Canticchiava, abbassando ed alzando il capo ritmicamente, facendo poi qualche smorfia. «Magnifico.» Non appena pronunciò la parola, sorrise amaramente, mentre la nostalgia dei vecchi tempi lo assaliva. Era stato davvero degno di esser nominato “Lorenzo il Magnifico”? Aveva compiuto le sue atrocità, imposto la propria tirannia dopo la morte di Giuliano, nonostante avesse tanto ambito ad una repubblica stabile e proficua per tutti, nobili e cittadini fiorentini.

«I’m just a poor boy, nobody loves me.» Lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri una voce fin troppo profonda e familiare. Alzò, quindi, il capo, notando la palese presenza di Matteo di fianco a lui, mentre egli era intento a poggiare lentamente il sottobicchiere di coccio e la tazzina del medesimo materiale sul tavolo. Il tono con cui canticchiò la frase era altrettanto basso, ma Daniel giurò di aver udito un pizzico di malinconia in quelle parole, come se fossero un triste promemoria che il ragazzo non doveva assolutamente dimenticare. «Ecco a lei.»

«Grazie, Francesco.»

Il cuore del barista fu trafitto da un giavellotto. Non v’era malizia o rabbia nella voce del cliente, solo dolcezza. Dio, se gli era mancato. Piccoli frammenti di momenti passati assieme gli passarono davanti agli occhi come un treno ad alta velocità, facendogli assaporare per un brevissimo istante quella spensieratezza ormai perduta. «Francesco Pazzi è morto cinquecento anni fa.» Serrò la mascella, deglutendo sonoramente subito dopo. «Dovresti saperlo, lo avrai sicuramente studiato a scuola.» Ricordava quando, verso la fine del terzo anno delle scuole superiori, aprendo il libro di storia, l’orribile dipinto del Medici gli apparve davanti. Non rendeva assolutamente giustizia all’originale, ma almeno ebbe modo di scoprire cosa accadde negli anni successivi alla sua morte, stupendosi della crudeltà che quell’angelo lussurioso sceso dal paradiso era stato in grado di mostrare alla gente che lui stesso promise di proteggere dalla dittatura.

«Matteo è carino.» Sorrise Daniel, poggiando il mento sul palmo della propria mano ed ignorando l’ultima frase del maggiore. Di certo avrebbe impiegato tempo per abituarsi al nuovo nome ed era sicuro che sarebbe finito con il chiamarlo in modo errato, ma ciò poco gli importava.

«Il tuo, invece?»

«Daniel.»

Matteo fece una smorfia di disgusto, ridacchiando subito dopo. «Cristo, non si può sentire. Sembra il nome di, non so, un peruviano.» Lorenzo si portò una mano al cuore, fingendo, o forse no, di essere offeso da quell’affermazione. «Mi spiace che non sia di vostro gradimento, ma non ho avuto la fortuna di nascere a Roma come voi, messere.» Rise a sua volta, mentre un bizzarro calore si espandeva per tutto il suo corpo, specialmente nel viso, arrossandogli le gote. Matteo lo trovò adorabile. In quella stanza piena di quadri, l’unica opera che avrebbe voluto contemplare per il resto dei suoi giorni era Lorenzo, o Daniel.

«Ciò non toglie che sia osceno.» Alzò un sopracciglio, facendo poi spallucce. Che razza di nome era? Si chiese, dunque, se i nuovi genitori del fanciullo fossero italiani o meno, ma avrebbe puntato duecento euro sulla seconda opzione. «E comunque, sono veronese.»

«Come sei arrivato quaggiù?» Chiese stupito Daniel. E se avesse viaggiato così tanto pur di non rivedere la sua famiglia? Dopo un’adolescenza passata con uno zio come Jacopo, non si sarebbe stupito se gli avesse rivelato di avere problemi di quel tipo. Magari era maledetto e costretto a convivere con parenti inadatti ed irresponsabili.

«Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa, _burino_.» Fu in quel momento che il nome di Matteo si sentì rimbombare per tutto il locale, qualcuno aveva seriamente bisogno del suo aiuto. Con un cenno del capo, rassicurò il suo coetaneo, per poi voltarsi verso il cliente. «Goditi il tuo caffè, Medici.» E sparì, veloce come un razzo diretto sulla Luna, nella massa sempre crescente di acquirenti furibondi ed affamati, i quali si comportavano come se non avessero avuto cibo in tavola per diverse settimane. Daniel sorseggiò spensierato l’espresso servitogli, scottandosi più volte le labbra. Non si curò molto del dolore, poiché tutti i suoi pensieri erano rivolti a quella chioma castana, fantasticando di far passare dolcemente la propria mano destra attraverso i riccioli del più basso, baciandogli di tanto in tanto la fronte ed accarezzandogli la schiena.

L’unica cosa che riuscì a riportarlo sulla terra fu la suoneria del telefono, una notifica era appena arrivata. Non la lesse, bensì terminò l’espresso, posò il cellulare nella tasca del giacchetto e riportò la tazzina al bancone, ricevendo un sorriso di ringraziamento da parte di Angelica. Estrasse il portafoglio dai pantaloni e pagò, con movimenti assai lenti, nella speranza di incrociare nuovamente lo sguardo di Matteo in quel frangente, ma così non fu. Rassegnato, accartocciò lo scontrino nella mano sinistra ed uscì dal locale.

Una volta in metro (seduto, grazie al cielo), si mise a giocare con la pallina di carta, tornando a fantasticare. Mise le cuffie nelle orecchie, aprì Spotify, chiuse gli occhi ed immaginò. Immaginò un mondo dove Lorenzo de’ Medici e Francesco Pazzi vivevano assieme felici e contenti nella loro villa in periferia, assieme alla perpetua presenza di Bianca e Guglielmo. Immaginò sé stesso seduto su di una comoda poltroncina rivestita di velluto bordeaux, nel bel mezzo del vasto giardino dell’abitazione, contemplando il Sole che, timidamente, andava pian piano a nascondersi dietro le montagnole e baciando distrattamente, ma sempre con dolcezza, la mano del Pazzi, seduto di fianco a lui, mentre quest’ultimo sorrideva. Lorenzo, a quel punto, non avrebbe potuto far altro che ammirare quel sorriso così bello, caldo, genuino, che batteva di gran lunga quello splendente della Donati e quello casto di Clarice. Quel sorriso, che si mostrava a causa sua, era l’unica cosa che Sandro non sarebbe riuscito a ritrarre alla perfezione, poiché divino, intangibile. Immaginò di poter udire la roca risata dell’ormai quasi quarantenne, percependo le magnifiche vibrazioni di ogni singola corda vocale, le quali regalavano un suono caldo, accogliente, di casa alle orecchie sempre attente del Medici. Immaginò di perdersi nel suo sapore, bacio dopo bacio, carezza dopo carezza, convinto che il Paradiso non fosse altro che quello che stava vivendo in quel momento. Era il Dante che, dopo disavventure ed odissee nei vari regni d’Italia, era riuscito a riveder le stelle, a giungere presso la sede di Dio, senza però degnare quest’ultimo di uno sguardo, siccome era impegnato a rimirare la figura angelica della sua Beatrice. Avrebbe ucciso e torturato chiunque avesse avuto l’audacia di separarli. Questi Paolo e Francesca del Quattrocento erano così spensierati nei suoi sogni, così in armonia con tutto ciò che li circondava che Lorenzo sperò di non svegliarsi, che _Daniel_ sperò di non svegliarsi, mentre nelle sue orecchie un testo e melodia strazianti gli martoriavano il cuore.

_…Bring it back, don’t take it away from me because you don’t know what it means to me…_

Aveva finalmente la possibilità di riconciliarsi con l’unica persona che avrebbe salvato a costo di mettere a ferro e fuoco Firenze, ma non poteva. Non dopo tutto quello che Jacopo aveva fatto al suo Francesco, non dopo tutte le menzogne e calunnie dette e stradette sui Medici, non poteva. Ogni ricordo era ormai marcato con un punto interrogativo: _e se avesse solo recitato, quel giorno?_ E se tutti quei saluti, tutti gli abbracci, tutti gli sguardi fossero stati falsi, così come quelli scambiati nemmeno una mezz’ora prima, in quel bar, mentre Lorenzo, o Daniel, davvero iniziava a credere che avrebbe potuto creare un nuovo capitolo, uno felice, assieme a Francesco, o Matteo? E se, ancora in preda alla rabbia ed al disgusto per i membri dell’ex famiglia Medici, il barista avesse davvero provato ad ingraziarselo, per poi spezzargli il cuore ed abbandonarlo di nuovo? Daniel sarebbe riuscito a sopportare il nuovo tradimento, a continuare a vivere una vita perlomeno dignitosa, pur non avendo al proprio fianco Clarice e gli altri che lo sostenevano? Sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere nel vedere una delle persone a lui più care svanire nella nebbiolina invernale, senza poter fare niente per fermarla, se non urlare scuse e suppliche e piangere come un bambino, mentre si aggrappava disperatamente a quel poco che gli rimaneva, nel vano tentativo di non avere un crollo psicologico, per poi fare la fine dei Pazzi, ma dal balcone del proprio appartamento?

Lorenzo era determinato, ma insicuro.

Avrebbe voluto scendere da quella corsa, prendere quella opposta o andare direttamente a piedi, fino a quel bar. Avrebbe voluto prendere il castano per le spalle, scuotendolo con forza mentre il proprio viso si rigava di lacrime. Avrebbe voluto urlargli contro che lo perdonava, lo perdonava di tutto, persino dell’assassinio del fratello. Avrebbe voluto stringerlo a sé con forza immane, canticchiandogli all’orecchio la Canzona di Bacco e confessandogli quelle tre magiche parole, poiché di doman non c’è certezza, dunque era meglio non sprecare occasioni. Avrebbe voluto prendere le sue mani nelle proprie, baciare ogni falange, per poi portare quelle curate e fragili estremità sul proprio viso, come una carezza forzata, ma che di forzato non aveva nulla. Avrebbe voluto, sperato, che il maggiore ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti, ma anche se ciò non fosse accaduto, stare in sua presenza, così vicini, gli bastava. Avrebbe voluto dirgli di come i giorni sembrassero così vuoti e cupi, di come la Luna e tutte le stelle fossero meno della polvere senza di lui, di come tutte le parole non riuscissero ad esprimere quanto gli fosse mancato.

In quegli anni di rinascita, quando finalmente ebbe smesso di pensare al dolce viso del rivale, la realtà lo colpì duramente in pieno viso, facendolo piegare come un foglio di carta e cadere sulle ginocchia davanti Palazzo Vecchio, chiedendosi se fosse stato giusto, quel giorno, ad impiccarlo, mentre piangeva sotto lo sguardo di insegnanti ed alunni, confusi dalla situazione. La sera stessa, il sol pensiero del Pazzi lo consumava, riducendolo ad una palla, raggomitolata su sé stessa, di singhiozzi, al di sopra delle calde coperte.

Il giorno successivo a quell’imbarazzante evento fu ancor peggiore, quando i lacrimoni iniziarono a scendere durante l’interrogazione di storia, confessando al professore come gli occhi di Francesco sembrassero così tristi e rassegnati, dopo aver deciso la sua sorte. Finì addirittura per trasformare tutto in prima persona, e questa sua “recita”, così l’aveva spiegata l’uomo alla cattedra, gli garantì un bel nove, poiché riuscì a commuovere il docente.

“… _Re di Roma. Uscita lato destro.”_

Una piccola lacrima fece notare la propria presenza, ormai in procinto di cadere sulla guancia arrossata del giovane, ma egli la fermò strofinandosi l’occhio, prima che potesse fare danni. Fece un bel respiro e prese il cellulare con le mani tremanti, accendendolo e finalmente degnando di qualche secondo d’attenzione la notifica impressa sulla sua schermata di blocco, la quale proveniva da Instagram. Daniel corrugò la fronte.

_@bradleyjames ha iniziato a seguirti._


	3. We touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non proprio soddisfatto con questo capitolo, prometto che il prossimo sarà meglio.

_@bradleyjames vuole inviarti un messaggio._

_Segnala / Rifiuta / Accetta_

Daniel era ormai disteso comodamente sul proprio letto quando ebbe l’idea di curiosare nel profilo di quell’individuo. Non c’erano selfie, fatta eccezione per la foto profilo fin troppo sgranata per capire dove iniziasse la testa e dove finisse il busto. Aveva circa nove post in totale: il primo era quella di un palloncino grigio con graffiti rosa e viola su di esso; il secondo, invece, era la foto di una statua presente a Varsavia. Ciò fece riflettere Daniel per qualche secondo. _Magari non è italiano,_ pensò, _probabilmente vuole solo fare amicizia_. I restanti post erano tutti incentrati sul calcio, sul football americano e sui cani. Le descrizioni erano scritte in lingua inglese, assieme ad inutili hashtag che nessuna persona sana di mente avrebbe cercato, e questo fu un ulteriore campanello d’allarme per il giovane. Fece un sospiro, tornò sulla chat e premette _Accetta_.

 _@bradleyjames_ : Ciao!

 _@danielsharman_ : Ciao

 _@bradleyjames_ : Piacere, Bradley

 _Che nome del cazzo_ , pensò il ragazzo, sorridendo come un idiota. Tornò subito serio, quando il ricordo di Matteo che lo scherniva per lo stesso motivo gli apparve nell’anticamera del cervello.

@ _danielsharman_ : Daniel, piacere mio

Lo sconosciuto non rispose, ma visualizzò il messaggio. Dopo cinque minuti passati senza una risposta, il castano decise di alzarsi per prendersi un bicchiere d’acqua, mentre un paio di domande lo tormentavano. Chi diavolo era quel tipo e cosa voleva da lui? Cosa stava facendo in quel momento Francesco? Era a pranzo con una bella ragazza, magari la sua fidanzata? Stava pensando a lui?

Scosse la testa, scacciando quei pensieri molesti e rapidamente si scolò una bottiglietta d’acqua da nemmeno mezzo litro. Tornato in camera, riprese il telefono.

@ _bradleyjames_ : Assomigli davvero un sacco ad una persona che conosco

Daniel alzò un sopracciglio, ora più curioso che mai.

@ _danielsharman_ : Chi?

@ _bradleyjames_ : Mio fratello

Il ragazzo si trattenne dal chiedergli una foto di quest’ultimo, pensando che fosse troppo indiscreta come richiesta. Insomma, chi mai avrebbe mandato una foto del proprio fratello ad una persona estranea in tutto, se non nel nome? Fece per rispondere, ma fu bloccato da un nuovo messaggio da parte di Bradley.

@ _bradleyjames_ : Ora devo andare, è stato bello parlare con te, Daniel

@ _danielsharman_ : Lo stesso vale per me. A presto, Bradley

La conversazione terminò subito dopo il like al messaggio di Daniel, e la curiosità di quest’ultimo era ormai schizzata alle stelle. Si chiese come fosse riuscito lo sconosciuto a trovarlo, magari era volontà di Dio, magari il Fato aveva tutto scritto in una pergamena superiore, dal loro primo incontro alla loro separazione. Lo stesso Fato che anni prima gli strappò dalle braccia tremanti la fragile anima del fratello e l’amore del suo migliore amico. Gettò il cellulare a terra, mentre sentiva un bruciore salire dallo stomaco alla gola, il quale minacciava di strozzarlo, di tagliargli il fiato affinché soffrisse come aveva fatto il Pazzi, appeso per il collo e gettato dalla finestra più alta del Palazzo della Signoria. Daniel, dunque, chiuse gli occhi, aspettando che il Fato agisse nuovamente in modo egoista e senza chiedere il parere delle sue prossime vittime.

Erano ormai passate due settimane dall’ultima volta che Matteo vide il suo Dante in quel bar. Puntualmente, ogni pomeriggio, si guardava bene attorno, chiedendosi se l’avrebbe rivisto, con quel suo mezzo sorriso beffardo e splendidi occhi blu. Era talmente perso nell’immagine dell’amato, che non si accorse di essersi versato del caffè bollente sulla mano, almeno fin quando Angelica non glielo fece notare, ed in quel momento fu davvero tentato di tirare giù tutti i santi del calendario, a partire dal mese di gennaio fino a quello di dicembre, facendo così impallidire la suora davanti a lui. Fortunatamente, si limitò ad un _ahia_.

Fu in quel momento, tra San Galdino e Santa Emma, che riuscì a catturare con lo sguardo una figura familiare, la quale, però, tirò dritto e non diede il minimo accenno di entrare nel locale. La stessa cosa accadde per altri due, tre, quattro giorni, facendo sì che la mente di Matteo partorisse pensieri spregevoli e decisamente poco felici, come “ _Si è già stancato di me? Dopo un solo giorno? Dunque mi odia ancora?_ ”. In cerca di chiarimenti sulla situazione, si tolse il grembiule, ne fece una palla e lo lanciò in faccia alla povera collega, per poi uscire e beccarsi in pieno viso scoperto tutta la rabbia del vento di dicembre. Dopo aver tirato anche San Tiberio, si strinse nelle spalle e seguì il giovane dal cappotto verde scuro. Dovette addirittura comprarsi due biglietti della metropolitana, regalando uno spintone a tutti quelli che stavano facendo la fila per poter essere il primo e finire subito. Lo seguì fin dentro al vagone, posizionandosi a pochi metri da lui. Conscio del fatto che, oramai, una bella denuncia per stalking non gliel’avrebbe tolta nessuno, continuò per il suo cammino, seguendo l’aitante giovane fino ad un chioschetto bianco. Finalmente allo scoperto, decise di poggiarsi a ridosso di un giornalaio, facendo il vago con una sigaretta spenta tra le labbra, mentre la tentazion di prendere l’accendino e fare due tiri cresceva sempre di più. Lo vide aprire il piccolo negozio, portare fuori un centinaio di fiori dai colori tutti diversi, mettersi un camice bianco e posizionarsi con gli avambracci sul bancone, aspettando l’arrivo di un cliente.

Matteo ebbe nuovamente il tempo di ammirarlo: i capelli che non stavano fermi un secondo per colpa del vento, gli occhi fissi verso un punto non precisato dello spazio, come se stesse cercando di osservare le molecole di idrogeno presenti nell’aria, il naso perfettamente dritto, tanto che avrebbe potuto usarlo come righello, quell’accenno di barba e baffi che non lo faceva sembrare del tutto un ragazzino e la cicatrice ora ben visibile sotto la mandibola. _Oh, quella cicatrice_. Matteo si ritrovò a sospirare inconsciamente, come quando, nei film più smielati e pallosi, la ragazza, dall’alto della finestra di casa propria, sbuffa, alla vista della cotta storica.

Si fece coraggio, riposò la sigaretta nel pacchetto e si avviò verso il chiosco, con il cuore che palpitava freneticamente e che minacciava di frantumargli la gabbia toracica da un momento all’altro. Si bloccò a pochi passi dal proprio obiettivo. _Che diamine sto facendo?_ Si chiese, Probabilmente non vuole nemmeno vedermi. La paura prese il sopravvento. Sentì le ginocchia tremare, mentre gli occhi vuoti del Medici gli si materializzavano davanti.

_Impiccate loro due dove tutti li possano vedere._

La gola gli si chiuse ermeticamente, impedendogli di respirare correttamente. Il ragazzo non era nuovo a questi episodi di panico così bruschi. La maggior parte delle volte erano completamente casuali e lo costringevano ad uscire prima dal lavoro, mentre tutti i suoi colleghi preoccupati si ammucchiavano in un cerchio compatto attorno a lui, privandolo maggiormente d’aria. In quel momento avrebbe voluto svanire per sempre, mettere fine a quella nuova vita carica di sofferenze ed apparenti gioie. Aveva bisogno del suo migliore amico, la stessa persona che non ebbe il coraggio di uccidere in quel fatidico 26 aprile 1478, chiedendo ad altri di farlo e fallendo quando egli era ormai ferito ed a terra. La stessa persona con cui fu misericordioso, lasciandolo all’interno della sacrestia, quando tutti lo credevano morto, ma Francesco sapeva, lui sapeva che era ancora vivo, sanguinante ed in lacrime per la morte di Giuliano e Nori. La stessa persona che pregò di non rivedere in piazza, quello stesso dì, sperando che fosse scappato con sua moglie e suo figlio via da Firenze e che avesse riacquistato quel luccichio gioioso e speranzoso negli occhi che tanto ammirava. Quella era la sua punizione, ciò che l’avrebbe tormentato per tutta la vita, e forse anche in quella successiva. Ricordava come Minosse si fosse piegato per ascoltare i suoi peccati e come, con uno sguardo perplesso in volto, si accarezzasse la folta barba scura, indeciso se collocare l’anima dannata dinnanzi a sé nel primo girone del settimo cerchio o nella zona giudecca del nono cerchio. Ricordava molte cose: la lenta e straziante immersione nel bollente e denso fiume scarlatto, il Flegetonte, fino al collo, mentre i Centauri lo colpivano e dilaniavano con le loro frecce, senza pietà o rimorso; il senso d’angoscia che si faceva strada tra le sue membra, osservando cauto il luogo in cui si trovava ed i suoi compagni dannati; quel breve respiro di sollievo che tirò nel non riconoscere Jacopo tra la folla, sicuro che a lui fosse giunta una pena ben peggiore della sua. Così fu, infatti. Lo zio fu collocato successivamente nella zona giudecca, assieme a Bruto, Cassio, Giuda Iscariota e Lucifero, immerso interamente nel ghiaccio e sbranato per l’eternità da Lucifero. Per quanto si fosse rassegnato ad una vita di sofferenze perpetue, non si sarebbe di certo aspettato di essere rispedito sulla Terra, seicento anni più tardi, in un’Italia unita, con una repubblica democratica e colma di storia ed arte. Eppure qualcosa non gli quadrava. Perché il giovane Medici si trovava con lui? Tutte le atrocità citate nei libri di storia gli avevano per caso impedito l’entrata nel Regno dei Cieli?

_Eravamo amici, Francesco. Mio fratello era addirittura geloso di te._

Sentiva le parole rimbombare e rimbalzare su ogni parete del suo cervello, causandogli un mal di testa indicibile e conati di vomito, che riuscì a stento a trattenere. Perché doveva finire in questo modo? Perché non poteva essere felice con la persona che più stimava?

Con le gambe doloranti, si trascinò fino al chiosco. Il ragazzo era di spalle, e Francesco dovette solo trovare le forze per aprire bocca e dare aria, senza collassare in un pianto isterico sul marciapiede.

«Una rosa rossa, senza incarto.»

Daniel si girò di scatto. Gli occhi erano arrossati, le labbra pallide e screpolate, come il giorno in cui si incontrarono. Come _quel_ giorno. Matteo alzò il mento, aspettando con ansia il proprio ordine, chiedendosi perché avesse scelto proprio la rosa. Il commesso lo guardò con gli occhi vitrei di chi aveva vissuto le peggiori atrocità, di chi non possedeva più nulla di valore, di chi aveva visto il mondo e la povera gente bruciare dinnanzi a sé, incapace di dar loro un qualsiasi aiuto, anche minimo, come consolarli o abbracciarli. Lorenzo prese delicatamente il fiore, porgendolo al cliente, che subito lo prese tra le mani, incurante delle spine. «Regalo per una ragazza? Sei in anticipo. San Valentino è tra due mesi.» Sorrise.

Lorenzo sorrise.

Uno dei sorrisi più falsi che Francesco avesse mai visto in tutte e due le sue vite. Uno dei sorrisi che mai si sarebbe aspettato di veder comparire sul volto del Medici. Uno dei sorrisi che mai avrebbe voluto ammirare sulle labbra perfette del minore. Colto alla sprovvista, sbatté rapidamente le palpebre, cercando una scusa convincente. Mentre la sua testa si metteva all’opera, cercando di inventare una storiella semplice, ma efficacie, il suo corpo si mosse da solo, senza controllo, restituendo la rosa al precedente proprietario. «Per te.»

«E’ il tuo regalo di scuse per avermi pedinato fin qui?»

 _Cazzo_ , pensò il più basso, mentre le gote si tingevano di rosso e la voce iniziava ad abbandonarlo lentamente. Lorenzo sorrise di nuovo, in modo genuino, ma, questa volta, Matteo poté assistere a quel miracolo, con il cuore che si fondeva lentamente con le sue costole ed i polmoni si sbriciolavano sotto la sua risata contenuta. Quanto gli fosse mancata solo Dio poteva saperlo.

«Se fossi tornato al bar, non sarebbe successo.»

Gli occhi dell’ex Medici tornarono a brillare. «Non mi pento della mia scelta, allora.» Daniel uscì dal chioschetto, posizionandosi proprio davanti al più basso. Con la propria, gli prese la mano e la schiuse dal pugno in cui era serrata, accarezzandone il palmo e le falangi con il pollice, tracciando ogni linea e curva con profonda dolcezza, mentre lentamente i dintorni si facevano silenziosi attorno a loro. Gli occhi del maggiore erano puntati su quelli dell’altro, che in quel momento lo stavano scrutando con rigore. Lorenzo si fece avanti, restituendo la rosa al cliente, al cui stelo era legato un piccolo pezzo di carta piegato su sé stesso, e chiudendo la mano di quest’ultimo attorno ad essa. «Potranno tagliare tutti i fiori, ma non fermeranno la primavera.» Affermò il giovane, tornando a fissare pozze di cioccolato che si ritrovava davanti. Francesco sorrise, mentre le parole dello zio gli martellavano il cervelletto, ricordandogli che manifestare le proprie emozioni in modo così esplicito era un chiaro segno di debolezza, ma a lui non importava più. Avrebbe mostrato qualsiasi sentimento Lorenzo gli avesse ordinato, stufo di essere una bomba ad orologeria carica di odio e parole non dette. «Non hai più idee per le tue poesie, quindi inizi a rubare quelle di Neruda?» Scherzò, piegando di lato il capo e trasformando il sorriso in un ghigno compiaciuto. L’altro fece lo stesso, facendo però un passo in avanti, diminuendo la distanza tra di loro. Il calore della mano di Lorenzo fu percepito immediatamente dalla fredda guancia del giovane Pazzi, mentre quest’ultimo si trasformava sempre di più in un peperone sbigottito. «Saprai che non t’amo e che t’amo perché la vita è in due maniere, la parola è un’ala del silenzio, il fuoco ha una metà di freddo.» Continuò il poeta, non consapevole del fatto che sarebbe stato colpevole della sua morte, regalandogli un attacco di cuore per Natale. E poi avvenne. La goccia che fece traboccare il vaso, l’Elena di Troia che diede il via alla guerra tra Achei e Troiani: un dolce, lento, caritatevole bacio sulla guancia, umido a causa di tutte le lacrime versate, seguito da parole che fecero collassare l’ormai fragile ego di Francesco de’ Pazzi.

«Ti perdono.»

La bocca del giovane subì un lieve spasmo, mentre lentamente prese ad indietreggiare, sotto lo sguardo confuso e preoccupato del minore, con una mano a coprirgli la parte inferiore del viso. Avrebbe tanto voluto urlare, in quel momento, gridare fino a perdere le corde vocali, attirando l’attenzione di ogni passante nel raggio di cinque chilometri. L’idea di gettarsi tra le sue braccia e sfogarsi gli apparve così dannatamente invitante, ma riuscì a trattenersi, in qualche bizzarra maniera.

 _Tu sei un Medici, io sono un Pazzi. L’amicizia tra noi è impossibile_.

Raccolse quelle ultime forze rimastogli e se la diede a gambe, senza più voltarsi verso l’ex-rivale. Correndo, rischiò di inciampare numerose volte, a causa della vista offuscata dalle lacrime. Fu poi una sfida spiegare alla povera Claudia cosa gli fosse accaduto di tanto sconvolgente, mentre ella si agitava e sbraitava con una padella antiaderente in mano, minacciando ogni essere vivente sul pianeta ed abbracciando il corpo tremante del coinquilino, rassicurandolo che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, quando egli non poteva far altro che cercare nuovamente di non soffocare, stringendo quella dannata e bellissima rosa al petto con ambedue le mani.

La sera stessa, Daniel si sdraiò sul letto, guardando attonito il telefono.

@ _bradleyjames_ : Ti prego, sta’ lontano dai lui


	4. We felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gli eventi qui saranno più rapidi, spero non vi dispiacciano i salti temporali, i quali consistono di massimo cinque giorni e minimo due.  
> Also, listen to Once Upon a December and Pensami Così for a smoother reading. ;)

_Chapter 4: We felt._

_Francesco si guardò lentamente intorno, immerso nel buio, tenendo la schiena dritta e le labbra schiuse, come se stesse per pronunciare parole fantasma: presenti, ma non udibili da dei poveri mortali. Una luce apparve e pian piano illuminò tutti i dintorni, lasciando il povero ragazzo perplesso, almeno fin quando una figura fin troppo familiare non fece la sua comparsa dall’alto della maestosa scalinata. Lorenzo de’ Medici, vestito d’un suntuoso vestito blu con ricami d’oro, scese con grazia ogni scalino. Un angelo tra gli uomini, pensò Francesco, rimanendo di pietra dinnanzi a tale spettacolo. L’altro non proferì parola, mise su un caloroso, ma timido, sorriso e prese la mano del rivale nella propria, tenendolo per la vita con quella libera. Il banchiere imitò i suoi movimenti, posando una di esse sulla sua spalla ed arrossendo in maniera assai evidente, sotto lo sguardo determinato ed ammaliante del Medici._

_Tip, Tap_

_I piedi dei due uomini iniziarono così la loro danza, mimandosi a vicenda, creando una dolce armonia in quella sala senza musica né ritmo. Era tutto nelle loro teste e ciò non gli dispiaceva affatto. Gli occhi di Francesco erano saldi su quelli di Lorenzo, ora leggermente socchiusi. Il più alto si avvicinò maggiormente, posando la fronte contro la sua, facendo ansimare Francesco per la sorpresa._

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory._

_Il Pazzi sorrise. Un sorriso che fece sciogliere l’uomo che lo teneva stretto, costringendolo a fermare la loro danza romantica, per poterlo ammirare come dovuto. Lorenzo gli prese dolcemente le mani, portandosele alla bocca e lasciando sopra ogni dito un piccolo bacio umido, strofinando, poi, il naso sul loro dorso ed accarezzandoli con le labbra. Si portò una delle sue estremità sul viso, adagiandola lentamente sulla propria guancia, beandosi di quel calore. «Ti perdono». Il giovane Medici si avvicinò maggiormente al Pazzi, in procinto di unirsi con lui attraverso un casto bacio. A pochi centimetri dal suo volto, però, un piccolo sorriso apparve sulle labbra del più alto._

_«Matteo.»_

«PUOSS PASSA’ NIENT, MATTE’. SIAMO IN RITARDO.» Affermò Claudia con la sua solita tranquillità e pacatezza, svegliando Matteo e costringendolo a cadere dal letto, ancora avvolto da strati e strati di lenzuola. Un mugolio frustrato scappò dalla sua bocca. «Stavo facendo un sogno fantastico, lasciami dormire.» La rimproverò, strofinandosi un occhio con la mano e sentendo una ventata d’aria fredda sulle dita e sul fianco. Si mise a sedere, scansando qualche coperta e passando le dita fra i riccioli disordinati, sbadigliando come un orso.

«Sognavi di fare il gay con qualcuno che conosco?» Lo derise lei, lasciandosi scappare una risatina, correndo da una parte all’altra dell’appartamento in cerca della sciarpa. «Per l’ennesima volta, sono etero.» Rispose Matteo, con finto tono seccato ed una smorfia sul viso. «Non mi piacciono gli uomini.»

_«Devi andare di già?» Sussurrò Francesco, fissando ogni suo movimento con degli occhioni da cane bastonato che avrebbero sciolto anche quella roccia calcarea che Sforza osava definire cuore. «Prometto che tornerò presto.» Si avvicinò Lorenzo, tenendolo per la nuca e carezzandogliela con cura, per poi baciarlo rapidamente sulla guancia. «Tu aspettami, Cesco.»_

La ragazza si immobilizzò completamente, guardandolo negli occhi per qualche secondo, per poi scoppiare in una fragorosa risata. «Con quella faccia? Non penso proprio, _passivo_.» Il ragazzo provò a vendicarsi lanciandole un cuscino, ma il tutto fu vano, poiché riuscì a schivarlo. Si alzò in piedi, tenendo una mano sulla schiena e l’altra sull’elastico dell’intimo, tirandolo su.

«Andiamo, Raoul Bova. Vestiti e va’ a lavorare.»

\--

 _@bradleyjames:_ Ti prego, sta’ lontano da lui

Daniel rimase confuso da tale richiesta, domandandosi a chi il ragazzo si stesse riferendo. Sbloccò rapidamente il cellulare inserendo la password.

_1478_

Trascinò verso il basso la barra delle notifiche e cliccò su quella di Instagram, aprendo così la chat di Bradley. Iniziò furiosamente a digitare frasi su frasi, cancellandole poco dopo, non convinto di quale tono assumere in quella strana situazione. Avrebbe dovuto essere autoritario, magari usare qualche turpiloquio o minaccia? No, decisamente quella non era la strategia da adottare. Decise quindi di andare sul classico, evitando scenate inutili e fuori luogo.

_@danielsharman:_ Di chi stai parlando, scusa?

La risposta tardò ad arrivare, a tal punto che Daniel pensò di esser stato appeso da un quasi-sconosciuto, mentre un senso di inquietudine si insinuava nelle sue membra. Posò il telefono sul letto, portandosi le mani giunte sul petto e fissando il soffitto, chiudendo successivamente gli occhi. Una scena familiare gli apparve davanti: _con spada in mano e stivali coperti di fango, sempre pronto a contrattaccare o schivare ogni mossa di Giuliano, facendo il possibile per non farlo vincere. Oh no, Lorenzo non gli avrebbe mai lasciato una simile soddisfazione, a costo di perdere un braccio, il fratello doveva perdere. Il biondo aveva il viso imperlato da goccioline di sudore, i capelli sporchi e in disordine, la camicia sbottonata fino a metà ed i pantaloni macchiati dalla fanghiglia all’altezza delle ginocchia._

 _«Quando vincerò-» Iniziò, finendo per interrompersi a causa di una delle spadate di Lorenzo._ « _-ti costringerò a fare qualcosa di terribile._ »

_«Ah sì? Cosa, ad esempio?» Chiese il maggiore, con un sopracciglio alzato e la lama puntata in avanti, verso il fratello, come il piede destro. Giuliano decise di attaccare, facendo tribolare per qualche istante l’avversario, senza, però, sconfiggerlo. Punzecchiandolo qua e là, riuscì a farlo indietreggiare a tal punto da farlo inciampare in una radice troppo esposta, portando l’altro ad atterrare con il sedere sulle foglie umide, con le gambe aperte e la spada a terra._

_«Che ne dici di questo: stare intorno a Francesco Pazzi per un’intera giornata, assecondando ogni sua richiesta?»_

_Lorenzo sorrise._

_Oh, fratellino mio._

_Bip._

Daniel spalancò gli occhi, sospirando leggermente. Prese il cellulare fra le mani, sbloccandolo nuovamente e controllando le notifiche. Un nuovo messaggio da parte dello sconosciuto. Una smorfia comparve sul suo viso, per poi essere sostituita da un’espressione di terrore e gelo puro, facendo perdere qualche battito al cuore del povero disgraziato, ormai con gli occhi sbarrati ed il respiro irregolare.

_@bradleyjames:_ Sta’ attento, Lorenzo. Non farti abbindolare di nuovo

@ _danielsharman:_ Il mio nome è Daniel, lo sai

_@bradleyjames ha inviato una foto._

_@bradleyjames:_ La scommessa è ancora aperta

 _@bradleyjames:_ Ora devo andare, ciao

Daniel, esitante, aprì l’elemento mandatogli, rimanendo ulteriormente di stucco, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare ed un sorriso a trentadue prendere piede sulle sue labbra, sostituendo la smorfia attonita che precedentemente regnava sul suo viso.

Un biondino sorridente con zigomi definiti, occhi azzurri ed un pollice alzato riempiva per intero il suo schermo. Egli indossava uno straziante maglione natalizio rosso e bianco, con qualche piccola parvenza di verde. Osceno, davvero osceno. Salvò la fotografia sul proprio dispositivo, portandosi una mano sul cuore e rispondendo al ragazzo con l’altra.

@ _danielsharman_ : A presto, Giuliano

_Visualizzato_

\--

«A domani, Angelica.» Salutò Matteo, uscendo dal locale, nel quale aveva da poco finito il turno di lavoro, e portandosi una sigaretta alle labbra. Prese l’accendino dal pacchetto ancora aperto e fece per accenderla, ma fu interrotto da una voce più che conosciuta.

«Non ti hanno mai detto che fumare fa male, Martari?»

Matteo voltò il capo verso destra, guardando attonito il ragazzo poggiato al muro, con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni grigi. «Come sai il mio cognome?»

«E’ importante?» Daniel alzò il sopracciglio, torcendo le labbra in un ghigno degno dei migliori sbruffoni della città. Il più basso produsse un piccolo _tsk_ con la lingua.

«La faccia da schiaffi ti è rimasta.» Gli lanciò un’ultima occhiata, iniziando a camminare e superandolo, facendo scontrare le loro spalle nel processo. L’altro aumentò il passo, raggiungendolo, con un sorriso snervante. «Cosa vuoi ancora?»

«Stare con te.»

L’ex Pazzi perse un battito, pian piano le guance assunsero un colorito sempre più rossastro, mentre cercava disperatamente di non darlo a vedere. Prima che potesse rispondere, anche solo per esprimere il suo risentimento contro tale richiesta, Daniel riprese a parlare, mettendo a buon uso quella lingua d’argento che aveva ereditato dalla sua precedente vita. «Chiedo solo del tempo con te, almeno per oggi. Potrai chiedermi tutto quello che vorrai, avrai sempre un sì.»

Francesco deglutì.

\--

«Carina casa tua.»

«Se per te sessanta metri quadri sono riconducibili ad una casa-»

«Non sarà come la villa medicea, ma sembra confortevole.» Lo interruppe Lorenzo, mostrando un piccolo sorriso. «Allora, qual è la tua richiesta?»

Matteo si morse il labbro, puntando lo sguardo verso il pavimento e sentendo un bizzarro calore su tutto il viso. Era sicuro di esser diventato un pomodoro, e la cosa peggiore era essere così vulnerabile sotto gli occhi intensi del rivale. Aveva ancora tempo per inventare una stupidaggine qualsiasi, ma avrebbe bruciato la sua unica opportunità. Contro la volontà della sua parte razionale, si avvicinò al più alto, prendendo la sua mano, posizionandosela sul fianco e spostando la propria sulla sua spalla. Fece scontrare quelle rimaste libere, alzandole all’incirca al livello delle loro bocche. Daniel lo guardò confuso, _Lorenzo lo guardò confuso._ «Che significa?»

«Ripetimi quando ti ho detto che avresti potuto parlare.»

Lorenzo ridacchiò, decidendo di intrecciare le dita con quelle del maggiore, causando l’arrivo di un ulteriore strato di rossore sul suo viso. Appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, arrivando a far mischiare i loro respiri. Senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi, il Medici compié il primo passo verso destra, seguito un frangente dopo dal Pazzi.

_Tip, Tap._

Ed eccoli lì, a bearsi di un ballo inesistente, accompagnato da musica astratta. Francesco sorrise, conscio del fatto che si stesse scavando la fossa da solo, ma ciò non sembrava preoccuparlo. Aveva nuovamente mostrato il suo lato vulnerabile al rivale, ma egli, piuttosto che deriderlo ed andarsene, aveva acconsentito alla sua pazzia, lasciandosi trascinare giù nella tana profonda e buia del Bianconiglio. Ciò diede speranza al barista. Una piccola lampadina si accese nel suo cuore, assieme ad un caminetto, dinnanzi al quale vedeva loro due, abbracciati l’un l’altro, a gustarsi una cioccolata calda e a ridere dei bei momenti ormai sepolti sotto di anni di guerre e morti, delle sciocchezze compiute da bambini, degli scherzi fatti a tutti quelli che avevano la sfortuna di incontrare il trio più tremendo di Firenze: Francesco Pazzi, Lorenzo e Giuliano de’ Medici.

_«Giuliano, chiedi scusa.» Esclamò Lorenzo, furibondo, tenendo dietro di sé un tremante Francesco. «No, nemmeno per idea.» Rispose il biondo, guardando i due con disprezzo. Davvero non gli andava giù il fatto di esser stato sostituito da uno come Pazzi. Avrebbe voluto che suo fratello dedicasse a lui la maggior parte del tempo._

_«Giuliano, per l’ultima volta.» Si avvicinò Lorenzo, guardandolo dall’alto ed indurendo il tono della voce. «Chiedi scusa a Francesco per avergli rubato la spada.»_

_«E’ la mia spada. Lo è sempre stata e tu hai deciso di darla a lui!» Sbraitò il più basso, girando il capo verso Pazzi e guardandolo con totale disgusto. «Se dipendesse da me, saresti già con una corda al collo.»_

_Slap._

_La mano del Medici fece contatto con la guancia del fratello in pochissimi secondi, creando un suono che rimbalzò fra le quattro mura del salone. Giuliano aveva il volto girato e le lacrime agli occhi, ma prima di voltarsi ed andarsene battendo i piedi a terra, aggiunse: «Ti pentirai di aver preferito uno come lui, fratello.»_

Matteo rise. Giuliano aveva avuto ragione sin dall’inizio. Lorenzo non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi per così poco, ma non poteva porvi rimedio alcuno, era nella sua natura. _Eppure_.

Eppure Francesco aveva davvero amato il Medici come un fratello, finendo col provare anche di più e ad odiarsi per quel sentimento proibito e peccaminoso. Arrivò addirittura a sposarsi con Novella Foscari e ad avere dei figli con lei, pur di sopprimere quel dolore che ogni giorno provava nel vedere il suo amato con sua moglie. Avrebbe dovuto accoltellare Clarice, non Giuliano, quel 26 aprile. Magari, a quel punto, Lorenzo sarebbe stato suo, solamente suo, tolto l’odio ed il dolore per la congiura.

_«Come sei ingenuo, nipote.»_

A quel punto, Daniel terminò la loro danza surreale, puntando lo sguardo sul collo del più basso. Portò la mano, che teneva sul suo fianco, su una cicatrice spessa circa quanto le prime due falangi del mignolo. La carezzò con il pollice, facendo attenzione a non imprimere troppa forza. «E’ questa la tua punizione?»

«Direi che l’astuzia non ti ha lasciato.» Lo schernì l’altro, sentendo le gambe sciogliersi sotto il suo tocco. Passò la lingua sulle labbra, inumidendole quanto bastava. «Qual è la tua?»

Lorenzo deglutì sonoramente, indeciso se rispondere o meno. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, si decise a dare fiato alla bocca. «Sogni, anche da sveglio. Sono per lo più incubi, dove all’inizio ho tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato, per poi vedermeli portare via da sotto il naso.»

«Che genere di sogni?» Sussurrò Matteo, con la curiosità ormai schizzata verso le stelle e oltre. L’altro emise una flebile risata nervosa, mentre le gote si tingevano di rosso. «Lo vuoi davvero sapere?»

«Sì.»

Daniel mosse il viso in avanti di qualche millimetro, facendo così strofinare i loro nasi. Francesco trattenne il respiro, aspettandosi il peggio, o il _meglio_ , in qualsiasi momento. Ciò, bene o male, accadde. Il più alto si morse il lentamente il labbro, per poi sorridere subito dopo, guardò il maggiore negli occhi e portò la mano, che si trovava sul collo del poveretto, fin sopra la testa, passandola con flemma straziante tra i riccioli castani del venticinquenne, percependo la loro morbidezza su ogni dito. Sotto di lui, Matteo sentiva ogni neurone andare in tilt perenne, lasciando il suo corpo in balia del molesto Medici, incapace di reagire ed in grado di fare una sola cosa: arrossire sempre più. _Oh, che bastardo._ Il ragazzo sapeva come muoversi, come agire, come incantare chiunque, persino l’etero più convinto del pianeta, dunque far sciogliere Francesco era stato più che un gioco da ragazzi, come bere un bicchier d’acqua, come respirare.

Prima di avverare la richiesta del rivale, Daniel decise di divertirsi un po’.

«Mi pensi ogni tanto, Francesco?» Chiese in un sussurro, tenendo le dita di una mano intrecciate con quelle del maggiore ed il pollice dell’altra sul suo labbro inferiore, toccandolo, tastandolo ed accarezzandolo con gentilezza, mentre il poveretto si sentiva mancare. Sapeva che avrebbe presto ricevuto un insulto ed uno schiaffo, ma era così dannatamente bello quel loro gioco, così coinvolgente, così tossico ed impossibile da lasciare, come una droga. Lo schiaffo ed il turpiloquio, però, non arrivarono.

Matteo socchiuse gli occhi, assecondando ogni mossa del ragazzo, trattenendo l’istinto di mettersi in bocca quel dannato pollice e di iniziare a succhiarlo, vezzeggiandolo con la lingua e producendo suoni talmente sconci da far eccitare anche la pornostar più esperta. Si limitò a sbuffare aria calda, in balia delle emozioni.

«Sempre.»

Daniel, a quella vista e dopo aver udito quelle parole, era convinto di avere un’erezione di marmo. Lasciò andare la mano di Francesco, portando entrambe le estremità sulle sue _bellissime_ guance, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. Si prese qualche secondo, per poi abbozzare un sorriso ed iniziare a sussurrare una dolce melodia.

«Pensami, anche solo per un attimo.»

Matteo sentì il cuore sprofondare in un oceano caldo, pieno d’amore e felicità. Portò ambedue le mani sulla vita dell’altro, facendole scivolare al di sotto della felpa e andando così a desiderare il fisico scolpito di quel David. Dai fianchi, passò alla parte anteriore, tracciando il solco inguinale con gli indici ed andando infine sempre più su, lasciando che i palmi si godessero quel paesaggio ricco di collinette marmoree. «Tra le lenzuola, tu, se pensi a me, sorprendimi così.» Continuò Francesco, finalmente in grado di mettere due parole in una frase di senso compiuto.

Lorenzo si avvicinò, ormai a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra. «Come solo nelle favole.» Concluse, cercando in tutti i modi di spingersi in avanti per sugellare quel magnifico momento in un dolce bacio, che sarebbe poi diventato sempre più affamato e voglioso, e che li avrebbe portati a lottare per la dominanza sopra le morbide lenzuola del letto di Matteo, sui soffici cuscini del divano color caffè o addirittura sul duro parquet di pino. Ora ne aveva la conferma. Daniel aveva un’erezione talmente salda che avrebbe potuto sfruttarla per scalfire il marmo di Carrara. «Bene, allora-»

«MA ALLOR E’ VER CA SI RICCHION!»

I due si separarono immediatamente. Il fioraio si sistemò la felpa, il barista fece lo stesso con i capelli. «Cazzo, Claudia. Non lo sono.»

Dalla bocca del Medici scappò una piccola risata, ma essa morì subito, non appena gli occhi divertiti di Daniel incontrarono quelli oltremodo furiosi dell’amico. Chiese scusa, ma non perse il sorriso. «Esci.»

«Andiamo, Francesco.»

«Esci, ho detto.» Matteo alzò la voce, cercando di sembrare arrabbiato, ma il viso completamente rosso e la voce tremante lo stavano tradendo, e lui se ne accorse. _Oh, se ne accorse_. «Come vuoi tu, ciao.» Prima di scattare verso la porta ed uscire alla velocità della luce, lasciò un piccolo bacio sulla sua guancia, seguito da un grido simile ad un “vaffanculo, stronzo”, mentre Claudia era lì, impalata, ad osservare il suo coinquilino preferito avere problemi di cuore.

«Quindi-»

«No.»

«Siete così carini, però.»

«Non è vero.»

«Wow, ti piace così tanto?» Si avvicinò lei, tirandogli scherzosamente una guancia, ma ricevendo uno sguardo più freddo del ghiaccio e tagliente del vetro. «Lo odio.» La risposta fece saltare la ragazza per la gioia, come se avesse intuito qualche significato romantico in quella frase non proprio amichevole. Lo abbracciò con forza disumana, confondendolo maggiormente. La coscia del barista vibrò e Claudia finalmente capì che era ora di lasciare andare il poveraccio. Scappò, quindi, in cucina.

Matteo prese il cellulare, sorridendo nel vedere una notifica in bella mostra nella sua schermata di blocco.

@ _danielsharman ha iniziato a seguirti._

La castana tornò poco dopo, con un mestolo in mano ed uno sguardo confuso sul volto. «Aspetta, ti ha chiamato Francesco.»

\--

Daniel si tuffò sul divano, prese di corsa il cellulare e lo sbloccò rapidamente, tenendo nella mano destra una brioche smozzicata. Aprì Instagram ed iniziò a digitare.

@ _danielsharman:_ Ho perso la scommessa

@ _danielsharman_ : Ti adoro, grazie

Bloccò lo schermo, cercando di godersi quella leccornia degli dei, ma pochi secondi dopo, arrivò un’altra notifica.

_@bradleyjames ha messo mi piace al tuo messaggio._


	5. We smiled.

«Daniel, ti prego! Lascia che ti ripeta questa poesia e sarà tutto finito, promesso.» Chiese Marco, aprendo l’enorme libro di testo alla pagina desiderata e lanciando qualche occhiata alle parole in neretto impresse sulla carta usata e quasi giallastra di quel mattone, comprato da uno dei pochi santi della scuola che aveva effettivamente superato tutti gli esami ed era riuscito a diplomarsi.

«E’ la seconda volta che vai fuori corso, non hai mai pensato di cambiare facoltà?» Rispose il ragazzo, sbuffando e portandosi una mano sul volto, stufo e con un mal di testa terribile dopo cinque ore passate a fare da tutor. Erano trascorse due settimane da quando vide, o meglio, tastò Matteo. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lui, attimo dopo attimo, secondo dopo secondo, la sua immagine era fissa nel suo cervello. Quindi, quale miglior modo di distrarsi, se non uccidersi lentamente attraverso delle ripetizioni a poco prezzo per gli studenti più disperati? «Oh no, devo riuscirci.»

La sua determinazione era impressionante, pensò Daniel, ma essa da sola non sarebbe bastata per superare i cinque esami annuali. L’amico aveva davvero bisogno di mettersi a studiare giorno dopo giorno, invece di bighellonare nelle discoteche alla ricerca di ragazze ed alcol. Dopo un pensiero simile, Daniel si chiese se avesse davvero ventitré anni e non trentacinque. «Leggi e ripeti pure, ma solo una volta, poi devo correre a casa.»

L’altro si mise a battere con gioia le mani, tenendo un sorriso smagliante sulle labbra. Prese gli angoli del libro con le dita, avvicinandolo a sé ed iniziando a leggere la poesia.

«Dante Alighieri, _Vita Nova_.» Esclamò con tono solenne, emettendo una piccola risata. Daniel abbozzò un sorriso, poggiò un gomito sul tavolo e la testa sul pugno, puntando lo sguardo alla finestra alla sua sinistra, o, almeno, a ciò che v’era al di là. Conosceva quasi ogni opera dantesca a memoria. Ricordò di come Contessina gli leggesse passi dell’Inferno, seduta sul ciglio del letto, affinché il nipote imparasse a distinguere la retta via da quella del demonio. Ricordò come fosse solito correre nella biblioteca casalinga di Cosimo, sempre occupato con grossi raccoglitori traboccanti di fogli, ma, alla vista del pargolo, ogni impegno era cancellato. Ricordò di come fosse solito prenderlo sulle sue ormai fragili gambe, recitandogli qualche pezzo del _De vulgari eloquentia_. « _Tanto gentile e tanto onesta pare_.»

Daniel alzò un sopracciglio, senza distogliere l’attenzione dal paesaggio al di là del vetro. Una delle poesie che più aveva amato e da cui aveva tratto ispirazione per le proprie, anni or sono, stava per essere letta da uno studente con scarse capacità dialettiche ed interpretative. _Povere le mie orecchie, pensò._

«Tanto gentile e tanto onesta pare…»

Eccola lì.

La sua Beatrice.

Ora occupata a sorridere ad una ragazza a Daniel sconosciuta.

Lorenzo schiuse le labbra, incantato da quella scena, focalizzando l’attenzione sulla figura del barista. _Matteo_ , mimò con la bocca, sentendo il cuore sprofondare e gli occhi socchiudersi leggermente. Era davvero stupendo, una bellezza eterea. Eppure c’era qualcosa che non permetteva al fioraio di distogliere lo sguardo nemmeno per un nanosecondo. La _postura_ , sempre ritta e dall’aria quasi minacciosa. No, no. Di certo non poteva essere quella. Magari era qualcosa che si trovava poco più su, sul viso. _Oh_.

_Quel sorriso._

_La donna mia, quand'ella altrui saluta,_ _  
ch'ogne lingua devèn, tremando, muta,  
e li occhi no l'ardiscon di guardare._

Un senso di gelosia si insediò tra le membra del ragazzo, raggiungendo il cuore ed il cervello. Perché le sorrideva così? Perché non stava sorridendo a lui? Per quanto ovvia la risposta fosse all’ultima domanda, il lobo frontale di Daniel si oppose al raziocinio. Strinse i denti e serrò la mandibola, cercando di contenere quel disgustoso sentimento che provava. Si sentiva così stupido. Lui non era di certo suo, eppure non poteva far a meno di sentirsi protettivo. Avrebbe tanto voluto alzarsi e correre fin laggiù, spintonando via quell’Elena di Troia e riprendendosi Paride, stringendolo tra le sue braccia ed assicurandosi che mai più scappasse. Che pensiero egoista. In così tanti anni di vita, nemmeno una volta provò tal sentimento, o, almeno, non di quell’intensità, così forte da lacerarlo dentro e mangiarselo vivo, riducendolo ad un cadavere senz’amore. Sentì il cuore accelerare, come una Ferrari desiderosa di superare la Mercedes a pochi metri da sé, quando vide il castano ridere. Si maledisse per non essere stato in grado di udire quell’angelico suono.

_ella si va, sentendosi laudare,  
benignamente e d'umiltà vestuta,  
e par che sia una cosa venuta  
da cielo in terra a miracol mostrare.  
  
_

Il dubbio si insinuò nella sua mente. E se Dante fosse stato in procinto di perdere di nuovo la sua Beatrice? Dopo averla impiccata assieme a suo zio e suo cugino, sarebbe riuscita lei a perdonarlo o gli avrebbe negato il saluto, distruggendolo così dall’interno, come un virus, pronto a riprodursi e ad annientare il sistema immunitario? Sarebbe stata in grado di fidarsi nuovamente di lui, di lasciare che l’accompagnasse e la proteggesse attraverso quello spinoso e arduo cammino che era la loro _vita nova,_ o sarebbe rimasta vittima degli insegnamenti di quel tiranno d’un parente, il quale vedeva in lei solo un animale con il quale sfogarsi nei periodi bui della banca _?_

_  
Mostrasi sì piacente a chi la mira  
che dà per li occhi una dolcezza al core,  
che 'ntender no la può chi no la prova;_

Daniel era ancora lì, intento a crogiolarsi nelle sue fantasie, mentre vedeva il mondo marcire intorno all’angelica figura del castano. Lo vide abbracciare la ragazza, portare una mano sul suo fianco sinuoso e lasciare un bacio sulla sua rosea guancia, sorridendo in quello straziante processo. Sentì il respiro mancare. Il barista girò il volto, affondando quei meravigliosi occhi marroni nelle disperate pozze blu di Daniel, mentre quest’ultimo si morse il labbro, cercando di mantenere la calma. Il giovane attraversò la strada. _Sinistro, destro, sinistro, destro_. Passo dopo passo, giunse finalmente davanti a quel vetro, posando la mano destra e la fronte su di esso, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal poveretto dall’altro lato. Mimò qualcosa con la bocca, parole che Daniel non riuscì a comprendere. A quella reazione, Francesco tirò un pugno alla superficie di vetro, iniziando ad urlare, e ciò fece alzare il ragazzo dal proprio posto per la paura. «Diciannove.»

Inizialmente confuso, Lorenzo aprì bocca per chiedere spiegazioni, ma si bloccò non appena realizzò il vero significato della parola. _Giuliano_.

Serrò la mascella, chiudendo gli occhi e pregando di non far emergere anche quel ricordo, purtroppo in vano. Quando li riaprì, si ritrovò sul gelido pavimento del locale, con Francesco a cavalcioni su di lui ed una mano attorno al proprio collo, mentre con l’altra brandiva una lama affilata. Cercò di dimenarsi, scalciando ed agitandosi come un toro messo sotto tiro. Prese a stringere e tirare la stoffa attorno all’avambraccio del nemico, concedendosi di rado qualche respiro in più, producendo in contemporanea singhiozzi strozzati e piccole goccioline d’acqua salata, le quali si formavano sui suoi occhi, annebbiandogli la vista. L’avversario alzò il pugnale.

 _Swoosh_.

Lorenzo sbatté le palpebre numerose volte, sempre più velocemente, sentendo il cuore correre una maratona all’interno della sua cassa toracica. Fece un bel respiro, tastandosi poi la fronte, ormai sudata: era ancora seduto a quel tavolo, così come il suo amato era su quel marciapiede, senza rabbia o collera alcuna. La sua punizione, il suo _flagello_ , non lo lasciava nemmeno un giorno, nemmeno per qualche ora senza ricordargli di tutti i peccati che commise, consumandolo attraverso il risentimento, negandogli qualsiasi apparente gioia, come la presenza del ragazzo. Tornò con lo sguardo su Matteo, qualche secondo dopo, notando come egli stesse ancora conversando con la ragazza, sorridendo sempre più spesso.

Arrivato a quel punto, non resse più.

_e par che de la sua labbia si mova_  
un spirito soave pien d'amore,  
che va dicendo a l'anima:

Daniel si alzò di scatto, imprimendo sul volto del coinquilino uno sguardo confuso. «Si può sapere dove stai andando?» Chiese, senza però ricevere risposta alcuna. Lasciò tutto nel locale, sotto la custodia di Marco: giacca, zainetto, frappuccino ancora pieno e i vari appunti. Uscì dal caldo ed accogliente Starbucks, beccandosi in pieno viso una ventata d’aria gelida. _Che mese meraviglioso dicembre_ , pensò ironicamente. Tenendosi stretto nelle spalle, attraversò la strada, non curante delle auto che quasi lo investivano e che strombazzavano irrequiete. Mancava così poco, solo una manciata di metri, eppure già poteva sentire il suo odore, quel profumo di vaniglia e menta leggera così fuori stagione era ammaliante per i sensi di Daniel, tanto che quasi si bloccò nel bel mezzo della via per annusare meglio. Un’altra ventata lo riportò alla realtà, ricordandogli il suo obiettivo. _Sinistro, destro, sinistro, destro_. Allungò il braccio, aprendo sempre più la mano, ora tremante ed impaurita di toccare il divino. Si posò delicatamente sulla spalla del giovane, stringendo leggermente poco dopo.

Matteo si voltò di scatto, perdendo il sorriso che aveva valorosamente portato fino a quel momento. Spalancò gli occhi nel vedere il fioraio, sentendo le gote arrossarsi per l’imbarazzo di quel giorno. «Cosa vuoi ancora? Vuoi umiliarmi di nuovo-» Non fu in grado di terminare che l’altro si intromise, confondendolo maggiormente. « _Sospira_!»

«Cosa?» Lo guardò storto, piegando la testa leggermente di lato. Daniel balbettò qualcosa per una manciata di secondi, cercando di superare quell’iniziale imbarazzo e di trovare le parole per sistemare le cose; insomma, parliamo di Lorenzo de’ Medici, chi se non lui sapeva come utilizzare i vocaboli a proprio gusto e piacimento per rigirare la frittata?

«Volevo dire-» Si inumidì le labbra, deglutendo poi in maniera abbastanza sonora. Con le mani portate all’altezza dello stomaco e leggermente inclinato in avanti con la schiena, chiese: «Ti andrebbe di venire da me?»

La ragazza, che fino a quel momento era stata privata delle attenzioni di Matteo, fece una faccia alquanto seccata, prendendo successivamente il ragazzo per un braccio e trascinandolo a sé. «Dobbiamo andare al cinema insieme.» Gli ricordò lagnosamente, facendo sporgere il labbro inferiore in avanti e corrugando le sopracciglia. «Non accetterai, vero?»

\--

Daniel aprì la porta con le chiavi, uno dei pochi oggetti che non aveva lasciato come zavorra al povero Marco, tenendola aperta per far entrare l’ex-Pazzi. Appena compiuto il primo passo, la possente voce di Pavarotti in _La donna è mobile_ lo investì con tutta la sua bellezza. Il minore si scusò per ciò, avviandosi verso l’economico giradischi che teneva all’angolo del salone dalle pareti scure, ma Matteo gli intimò di fermarsi, rassicurandolo e dicendogli che gli sarebbe piaciuto ascoltarla ancora.

Il salone era davvero spazioso, connesso attraverso un’isola alla cucina grigia, creando uno scenario _openspace_. Poco più avanti, v’era un bianco divano ad angolo assai ampio, con, ai piedi, un tappeto bianco dall’aspetto assai confortevole, eppure Francesco era convinto che, accarezzandolo, sarebbe stato meno morbido dei capelli del fioraio; qualche decina di centimetri più avanti, un computer portatile acceso era collocato su di un elegante tavolino di vetro leggermente opaco. Spostando lo sguardo verso sinistra, ampie librerie si estendevano in tutta la loro magnificenza. Vi erano libri di ogni tipo: dai ricettari, alle enciclopedie sui più svariati argomenti, alle perle di saggezza di filosofi come Platone e Aristotele, ai classici di Verga e Manzoni, alle dolci poesie d’amore di Leopardi e Neruda, alle biografie di grandi autori come Montale e _Lorenzo de’_ _Medici_. Il barista ammiccò un sorriso. _Che maledetto narcisista._ Un volume in particolare attrasse la sua attenzione, portandolo ad avvicinarsi maggiormente ad esso, fin quando non fu in grado di estrarlo dal mucchio: il rivestimento era in finta pelle, con decorazioni e titolo in un debole giallo oro.

_Al traditor s’uccida._

Incuriosito, il ragazzo aprì il libro ed arrivò alle prime pagine. In tutto quel quadro di sapere, Daniel nascondeva una predilezione per il genere horror o giallo, almeno questi erano i generi che Francesco riuscì ad intuire da un simile titolo, ma la sua idea crollò non appena lesse le prime righe dell’opera.

_26 aprile, 1478._

Lorenzo teneva nella propria libreria, ignoto a tutti coloro che vi passavano davanti, il libro su una delle più cruenti congiure della storia. A questa scoperta, varie domande sorsero nella mente del ragazzo. Perché mai il Medici dovrebbe voler possedere tale oggetto, quando fu testimone e vittima lui stesso? Perché tenerlo, sapendo che avrebbe riportato alla luce la morte del fratello? Masochista o stupido, questi erano gli aggettivi che Matteo gli affibbiò in quel momento.

Ciò che egli ignorava, però, era una motivazione talmente elementare e, allo stesso tempo, complicata a cui solo uno come Lorenzo de’ Medici poteva aspirare. Non sapeva, infatti, che, una volta rinato, il rivale l’aveva comperato come secondo punto di vista, nella speranza di poter capire la ragione per cui, quel maledetto giorno, Francesco fece ciò che fece, ma in tutti i libri che lesse in biblioteca ed in quello acquistato trovò solo odio per la famiglia fiorentina. Essi non citavano la loro amicizia, il loro affetto, il loro amore. Non menzionavano di come cavalcarono spensierati verso Volterra o di come combatterono coraggiosamente contro la corruzione assieme a Giuliano. Eppure tutto questo c’era stato. Eccome se c’era stato.

Il flusso di pensieri fu interrotto dall’improvvisa partenza de _Il barbiere di Siviglia_. Riuscì ad udire la lieve risata di Daniel e ciò lo convinse a girarsi per ammirare quello spettacolo. Il ragazzo aveva le braccia incrociate all’altezza del petto ed una gamba leggermente piegata, in modo da porre tutto il peso sull’altra tesa. «Avremmo amato questa canzone, se fosse arrivata ai nostri tempi.» Matteo annuì, d’accordo con l’affermazione del minore. S’immaginò un giovane Pazzi ed un altrettanto giovane Medici a girare intorno alla statua del David o ad andare a ritmo nelle vie della città, canticchiando e ridendo. «Possiamo amarla ora.» A quella risposta, Daniel sorrise ampiamente.

Con il libro stretto in una mano, continuò ad ammirare l’ambiente in cui si trovava. Vicino al maestoso televisore, non poteva non notare Simonetta Vespucci, ovviamente messa a modeste dimensioni, sul muro. Ricordava di quando le rovinò la vita, rivelando al marito della sua tresca con Giuliano, affinché potesse avere un ulteriore alleato per la cospirazione. Lo odiava così tanto, eppure ricordava l’espressione terrorizzata che aveva in viso, quando fece cadere a terra il cadavere dell’uomo, con le mani sporche del suo sangue. Riuscì a rovinare così tante vite quel giorno, sotto il naso di tutti, soprattutto quelli dei due Medici.

Daniel si avvicinò al ragazzo, rompendo così quell’atmosfera statica che era venuta a crearsi, e ciò lo fece tornare con i piedi per terra, ormai privo di quell’incanto. «Cos’avevi di così importante da dirmi? Ho rinunciato ad un appuntamento per te.» Lo guardò seccato, socchiudendo gli occhi e serrando le labbra, piegando infine la testa di lato e portando le braccia al petto. «Te ne sono grato, infatti.» Rispose l’altro, ammiccando un sorriso ed abbassando lo sguardo. Eccolo lì, in bella vista: Lorenzo de’ Medici intento a preparare un discorsetto con i fiocchi per ammaliare l’intera Signoria, Pazzi compresi, ma questa volta non avrebbe funzionato. Lo conosceva troppo bene e, per quanto coperte di miele e zucchero le sue parole potessero essere state, Francesco non si sarebbe fatto incantare. Fece un passo indietro e addrizzò la postura, sotto gli occhi confusi del minore. «Vai al sodo, non ti perdere nei tuoi soliti giri di parole.» Aggiunse freddo, guardandolo in viso con una punta di disprezzo.

Daniel sbuffò e si passò una mano tra i capelli, lanciando fugaci occhiate alla persona dinnanzi a sé. Si avvicinò lentamente a lui, _sinistro, destro, sinistro_ , _destro_ , fino ad ottenere una distanza di circa una dozzina di centimetri tra i loro corpi. In un sussurro cauto, emise: «Promettimi di non arrabbiarti, allora.» Il barista rimase affascinato da quello spettacolo, schiuse addirittura le labbra per la sorpresa. L’uomo che troneggiava sopra di lui era in realtà un bambino tremante, incapace di contenere i propri sentimenti in un barattolo e vittima delle emozioni. Lorenzo era preoccupato, era debole, e si era mostrato tale dirimpetto al suo avversario, al suo più acerrimo nemico, alla persona che più apprezzava e amava, ma questo il giovane non poteva saperlo. «Lo prometto.»

«Apri a pagina 394.»

Matteo deglutì ed eseguì l’ordine, da bravo soldato. Posò il libro sulla mano sinistra, tenendolo saldo, mentre con le dita dell’altra sfogliava le molteplici facciate, piene zeppe di parole ed eventi. Arrivato a quella designata, si accorse che proprio nel mezzo risiedeva un foglio, estraneo al volume, grande circa quanto metà delle pagine precedenti: esso conteneva scritte in penna nera su ambo i lati. Matteo chiuse il libro, tenendo il pezzo di carta stretto tra il pollice e l’indice destri.

_Io piansi un tempo, come volle Amore_

_la tardità delle promesse sue,_

_e quel che interveniva ambo noi due,_

_a me del danno, a lui del suo onore._

Francesco voltò il pezzo di carta, incapace di parlare o pensare razionalmente in quel momento catartico.

_Or piango come vuole il mio errore,_

_ché il tempo fugge per non tornare piue,_

_e veggio esser non può quel che già fue;_

_or questo è quel ch’ancide e strugge il core._

_Tant’è il nuovo dolor maggior che ‘l primo,_

_quanto quello avea pur qualche speranza:_

_questo non ha se non pentersi invano._

_Così il mio error fra me misuro e stimo,_

_e piango, e questo pianto ogni altro avanza,_

_la condizion del viver nostro umano,_

A fine lettura, Matteo fu costretto a portarsi una mano al collo, percependo l’aria mancargli sempre più, respiro dopo respiro. Strinse maggiormente il foglietto, accartocciandolo all’angolo. Un sorriso amaro prese piede sul suo volto ed un’immagine fece lo stesso nella sua mente. _Lucrezia Donati_.

Qualcosa, però, non quadrava, e quel _qualcosa_ era la presenza di quel pronome personale maschile, che Francesco fece in modo di eliminare dalla propria mente, al solo scopo di auto-pugnalarsi ripetutamente al cuore. Prima che potesse emanare una sentenza contro il minore, quest’ultimo si fece avanti.

«E’ per te.»

Il cuore di Matteo si fermò per qualche secondo, sicuro che un infarto sarebbe presto arrivato. «Che vuoi dire?» Daniel indicò la poesia con il mento, tenendo le labbra schiuse e rendendo visibile l’arcata dentale superiore. «La scrissi per te, tempo fa.» Portò lo sguardo alle proprie mani, giunte all’altezza del ventre. «Ci ho messo un po’ per ricordare tutti i versi.»

«Menti.» Rispose in modo aspro il maggiore, facendo un deciso passo avanti ed avvicinandosi ulteriormente al nemico. «Non è in nessun libro di letteratura riguardante la tua stupida vena poetica, ne sono più che sicuro.» Affermò, schiaffeggiandolo sullo zigomo con il foglietto. Dopo qualche secondo di incertezza, Daniel sorrise. _Lorenzo sorrise_. «Hai letto tutte le mie poesie?»

Tutta la spavalderia del barista sparì in un nanosecondo, lasciando spazio al panico e all’imbarazzo, frattanto sentì il respiro tremargli in gola. «Non è quello che intendevo.» Bisbigliò, abbassando impercettibilmente il capo di pochi millimetri, ma _lui_ li notò tutti, come fossero stati metri.

«Secondo il mio modesto parere-» Aggiunse il Medici, facendo comparire su quella sua faccia da schiaffi un ghigno compiaciuto e beffardo. «-Hai letto ogni mia opera.»

«E perché mai avrei dovuto fare una cosa del genere?» Domandò il Pazzi, riacquistando un filo di quella sicurezza perduta, alzando poi il sopracciglio destro. Daniel si inumidì le labbra, mentre la sua voce diveniva sempre più roca e calda, raggiungendo un livello mai udito dal barista. «Spero per lo stesso motivo per il quale scrissi questa.» Fece un altro passo, arrivando a sovrastare il maggiore e a far sfiorare i loro nasi. «Ma se non la vuoi, o non ti è piaciuta, posso sempre-» Allungò, poi, la mano, arrivando ad accarezzare quella del ragazzo con le falangi, causando l’arrivo di un improvviso rossore sui visi dei due. Matteo, però, scattante come un ghepardo, ritrasse l’arto, portandoselo dietro alla schiena, sentendo le gote avvampare maggiormente e le labbra schiudersi. Era ormai costretto contro la libreria, mentre il più alto iniziava a prendersi delle libertà _largamente_ concesse dallo sguardo che il Pazzi lanciò prima ai suoi occhi, poi alle sue labbra. Lorenzo lo prese per i fianchi, carezzandoli in un movimento verticale ripetitivo, nel tempo in cui Francesco posò le sue mani sui pettorali dell’altro, tristemente coperti da una felpa bianca, che avrebbe volentieri preferito spiegazzata a terra.

Lorenzo sfregò la punta del naso contro lo zigomo del ragazzo, sbuffando aria calda contro la sua guancia e regalandogli un’ondata di brividi lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale. Francesco si lasciò andare con un piccolo ansimo diretto nell’orecchio del minore. Da un lato, si sentiva davvero ridicolo: in balia delle attenzioni dell’ex banchiere, rivale da tutta una vita, il cui solo tocco era in grado di ridurgli le ginocchia in una molle gelatina e le cui carezze riuscivano a farlo gemere. In quel momento, una parte della sua coscienza prese a calci la vergogna, consentendogli di bramare ogni blandizia, coccola e tenerezza, che, per tutto quel tempo, gli erano stati negati, regalandogli la soddisfazione e consapevolezza di aver ricevuto più premure dell’ex moglie. Si immaginò il viso sconvolto della _suora fallita_ , o almeno così era solito chiamare Clarice Orsini, dopo aver sgamato i due acerrimi in una posizione _simile_ , a fare cose del _genere_. Spense completamente il lobo frontale, trovando così il coraggio di portare una mano all’altezza della sua cintura, tracciandola con tutte e cinque le dita, mentre, con quella libera, ghermì i capelli del ragazzo, spingendo verso sé e facendo sì che il viso affondasse contro il suo collo. Daniel si prese tutto il tempo del mondo, beandosi della fragranza del maggiore.

Ciò che confuse il Pazzi, però, fu la sua mossa successiva: il fioraio afferrò con forza la spalla e la maglietta di Matteo, stringendo quest’ultimo contro il suo petto. Esso si muoveva a ritmi sballati, privo della sua melodia usuale, schiavo della casualità, e Matteo realizzò. _Francesco realizzò_.

Lorenzo stava piangendo. Lorenzo de’ Medici era aggrappato a Francesco de’ Pazzi con la forza di una creatura sovrumana, agitato, _spaventato_. Matteo, interdetto, si limitò a qualche carezza sulla schiena, incerto sul da farsi. «Che bambinone che sei.» Scherzò, nella speranza di riuscire a strappargli una risata, un segno di felicità in quella situazione bizzarra, ma ricevette in risposta qualcosa di altrettanto inaspettato.

«Non lasciarmi di nuovo.»

Il cuore di Francesco si frantumò in mille pezzi, i quali caddero a terra, creando un gran baccano. Si staccò dall’abbraccio, prendendolo poi per le spalle, e lo guardò negli occhi con dolcezza ed un pizzico d’amarezza. «Non vado da nessuna parte.» Lo rassicurò, passando poi ad accarezzargli la nuca con la sinistra. Il fioraio tirò su col naso ed abbozzò un sorriso spento, che non trasmetteva nulla di eclatante, e Francesco quelli li odiava, visto che non si addicevano affatto al viso angelico del minore. Nello stesso istante, una squillante suoneria riecheggiò in tutta la stanza, costringendo Daniel a rispondere. Si portò il telefono all’orecchio, prendendo nella propria la mano di Matteo, riempiendola di attenzioni con il pollice, e ricevendo un sorriso genuino da quest’ultimo. Rimase affascinato da quel bellissimo quadro, che quadro non era; tirò a sé il maggiore con forza, facendo così scontrare i loro petti, e, finalmente, ricambiò quell’eterea letizia. Intrecciò le dita delle loro mani in una morsa letale, ma meravigliosamente familiare. _Paradiso_ era l’unica parola che il Medici vedeva comparire nella sua mente annebbiata dalle emozioni. Lì comprese. Comprese che c’era qualcosa di più forte dell’amicizia, della lussuria e dell’amore stesso. Comprese che ogni suo sentimento, paragonato a quello, era una formica. Comprese appieno che l’individuo che aveva davanti era colui con cui avrebbe voluto spendere i suoi restanti anni di vita, avvinghiati l’uno all’altro in un letto spento, mentre la vecchiaia faceva il suo corso e, finalmente, li conduceva dove di merito, in un regno dove avrebbero potuto guardarsi, toccarsi, sorridersi per sempre, senza più liti, guerre, faide familiari o stupide credenze religiose. Un Paradiso costruito da loro, dove ogni mattone usato rappresentava un ricordo felice, mentre le fondamenta erano composte da rabbia, traumi e pianti. Egli non aveva nome. Egli era bellissimo. Matteo era solo un nuovo appellativo che avrebbe usato per identificarlo, ma lui non era ciò.

Il barista si morse il labbro e ridacchiò sotto i baffi, riportando il ragazzo nel regno dei viventi. «Di solito, le persone normali iniziano con “pronto”.» Lo schernì, ricevendo, poi, una risatina controllata dal più alto.

«Pronto?»

Francesco si sorprese di come l’umore umano potesse cambiare nel giro di pochi istanti. Quasi non fece in tempo a memorizzare l’incantevole forza espressiva del Medici, che il suo sorriso scomparve, finendo per essere sostituito da un’espressione spaesata, sbigottita.

«Hai finito di fare il provolone con quel coglione?»

«Giuliano?»


	6. I faked.

«Giuliano?» Pronunciò Daniel, sotto lo sguardo attonito di Matteo. Il ragazzo si guardò attorno, chiedendosi da dove avesse potuto ricavare quel genere di informazioni, oltre al maledirlo per averli interrotti. Piegò la schiena leggermente all’indietro, controllando rapidamente gli angoli della stanza, nella speranza di vedere una chioma bionda spuntare da qualche parte. «Come-»

«Non ti hanno mai detto di spegnere il cellulare quando fai certe cose, brutto maniaco? I microfoni sono sempre accesi.»

Con un’espressione sbigottita sul volto, tenne l’aggeggio elettronico con ambedue le mani, mettendo prima il vivavoce. Come aveva fatto ad entrare nel suo telefono? Daniel a stento ricordava le loro brevi conversazioni, ma mai gli era passato per l’anticamera del cervello di inviargli il proprio numero o dati personali di alcun tipo. Fece anche dei controlli sull’applicazioni, confutando le teorie precedenti e ponendosi la stessa domanda, di nuovo. «Come hai avuto il mio numero?»

«Provvidenza?»

«Giuliano.»

«Qualche anno di informatica e tanta voglia di rivederti?»

Il maggiore sorrise, massaggiandosi la fronte con le falangi della mano destra. «Va bene, va bene.» Intanto, Francesco non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo e dal suo cellulare, mentre sentiva il sangue congelarsi lentamente nelle vene. Riconobbe all’istante quella voce, la stessa voce che lo tormentava da ormai più di vent’anni e che era, in parte, la causa di ogni suo malessere, terreno e non. Portò le braccia al petto, stringendosi nelle spalle. Si sentiva così fuori luogo, in quel momento, come l’insetto che si ritrova fotografato, rovinando così tutta l’armonia dello sfondo e delle persone dietro di esso. Si appoggiò lentamente alla libreria, inumidendosi le labbra più volte e puntando le pupille su un oggetto casuale, come il cappello caduto dall’appendiabiti, posizionato subito all’entrata dell’appartamento. Si estraniò completamente dal contesto in cui si trovava, lasciando che la risata del fioraio divenisse sempre più sfocata, lontana, impercepibile, concentrandosi su quel capo d’abbigliamento nero, riverso a terra, e Francesco quasi provò pena per quell’oggetto inanimato, che ora non aveva davvero più speranza di salvarsi dallo sporco che lo circondava.

«Vuole vederci.»

Lo scosse Daniel, smuovendolo per la spalla. «Matteo?» Chiese, notando l’aria assente del maggiore. L’altro tornò alla realtà, guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati di chi era stato appena beccato a fare qualche marachella. «Giuliano vuole vederci, a Firenze. Te la senti?» Ripeté il ragazzo, facendo attenzione alle parole da usare e a chiedere prima il consenso dell’amico, il quale sembrava seriamente scosso. Matteo annuì, ubbidiente come un soldatino di stagno, senza proferire parola alcuna. Lorenzo ammiccò un sorriso, avvicinandosi al barista e cingendolo nuovamente per i fianchi, poggiando la fronte contro la sua. «Allora, dov’eravamo?» L’altro sorrise, mentre, con impressionante rapidità, le gote gli si tingevano di un bel bordeaux. Portò le estremità sul viso dell’altro, accarezzando così quella morbide ed adorabili guance, sperando di poter assistere al _miracolo_ , come lo chiamava lui, ovvero quel meraviglioso sorriso, in cui il minore mostrava l’arcata dentale superiore, unito alla visibile gioia negli occhi, i quali brillavano di luce propria e catturavano tutti, uomini, donne, vecchi e bambini.

Il fioraio, ormai ad un passo da lui, fece in modo di affondare la tagliente lama nell’addome del rivale, sentendo ogni muscolo strapparsi sotto di essa con un delizioso rumorino, simile a quello delle ciabatte bagnate contro il pavimento, ma assai più leggero. Il Pazzi, con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta, si aggrappava disperatamente alle spalle del più altro, cambiando appiglio di stoffa ogni due secondi, come indeciso sul punto del maglione da afferrare. Lorenzo spinse ulteriormente in avanti, lasciando che l’arma s’annegasse maggiormente tra le membra del ragazzo, fino al salvadita, sotto le dolci note de La Traviata di Verdi, canzone che Daniel nemmeno ricordò di avere nella collezione di classici. Per quanto l’armonica letizia dell’opera potesse cozzare con la situazione che stava rapidamente prendendo atto, Lorenzo non riuscì a non trovarci un non so che di poetico, un senso morbosamente completo di felicità astratta. Smosse la lama nelle quattro direzioni, lacerando più carne possibile e arrivando ad intaccare il fegato, immergendosi in esso con un’ultima violenta spinta, permettendo al sangue, così denso, scuro e dal pungente odore ferroso, simile a quello di cento bobine di filo di rame accatastate l’una sull’altra, di evadere dalla sua prigionia, riversandosi così sulle mattonelle che componevano il pavimento.

_È_ _il gaudio dell'amore;_

_È_ _un fior che nasce e muore._

La forza di Francesco man mano lo abbandonava, concedendo, senza troppi schiamazzi, alle larve di divorare le sue fragili e delicate carni, arrampicandosi dalle caviglie fin sulle spalle. Lentamente, Lorenzo rimosse la lama dal corpo del fanciullo, abbandonando a sé stessa quella ferita aperta e grondante di nauseante liquido rossastro, e la spostò più su, sulla cicatrice che divideva il suo collo in due. La accarezzò con le dita della mano libera, per poi iniziare a premere con la punta dell’arma su di essa, infossandola sempre di più, recidendo lo sternocleidomastoideo, passando poi per il muscolo omoioideo e terminando incidendo la trachea, eseguendo una tracheotomia degna di nota e regalandogli un ampio sorriso traboccante di fluido vermiglio, dalla quale, avvicinandovi il dorso della mano, Lorenzo poté giurare di percepire gli ultimi respiri del giovane, che si avventuravano fuori dalla ferita. «Lorenzo.» Sibilò esausto Francesco, incapace di dire altro o di muovere qualsiasi muscolo, mentre, seppur cosciente, rimaneva aggrappato al minore per effetto del _rigor mortis_. Il Medici s’appropinquava verso l’amato, arrivando a far toccare i loro nasi. Posò la mano sporca sulla sua guancia, macchiando la pallida carnagione con una nuova tinta, e gli lasciò un piccolo bacio sull’angolo della bocca sanguinolenta, impregnando le proprie con il caratteristico sapore metallico, mentre egli continuava a sibilare, con sussurri sempre più decadenti, il nome del suo carnefice. «Lorenzo.»

«Lorenzo!» Lo scosse Matteo per le spalle, strappando via Daniel dalla sua pena e riportandolo nel regno dei viventi. Egli lo guardò confuso, con un sorrisetto imbarazzato. «Il computer.» Indicò l’altro con un cenno del mento, mentre lentamente il ragazzo riacquistava l’udito. Una serie d’interminabili _ding_ veniva riprodotto dall’aggeggio. Il fioraio si avvicinò ad esso, controllando le notifiche, notando che tutti i messaggi ricevuti contenevano, in realtà, lo stesso testo: _“Non farmi diventare zio così presto. Ricorda, quasi tutto ha un microfono.”_

Lorenzo chiuse bruscamente l’oggetto, facendo attenzione ad arrestare prima il sistema, sotto lo sguardo di scherno, e assai divertito, dell’amico.

\--

Arrivati davanti alla facciata di Santa Maria del Fiore, fecero lentamente il loro ingresso, scalando, come fosse una montagna, la moltitudine di gradini che precedeva l’ingresso al duomo. Ad ogni passo, Matteo sentiva il respiro mancargli sempre più, ogni scalino era come un pugno dritto ai polmoni, tanto forte da spezzargli il fiato, ma non abbastanza da farlo svenire.

Superato l’immenso portone in bronzo, l’odore di incenso li investì come un tir, costringendoli inizialmente a coprirsi le narici. Il barista, all’udire dei cori religiosi, strinse i pugni talmente forte da affondare le unghie nel palmo, rischiando così di ferirsi; Daniel se ne accorse e, prontamente, prese la sua estremità nella propria, permettendo alle dita di rilasciare tutta la tensione e di rilassarsi, per poi accarezzarne il dorso con il pollice e ricevendo un dolce sorriso dal ragazzo come ricompensa. Il luogo era già mezzo pieno, dunque i due dovettero accontentarsi della quarta fila di panche. Per quanto quell’ambiente infondesse serenità e pace, Daniel non riusciva a fare a meno di fissare il punto a pochi metri dall’altare, dove fu ucciso il fratello. Ogni volta che riapriva gli occhi, riviveva quella scena, con il corpo martoriato dalle diciannove coltellate, mentre esalava l’ultimo dei suoi respiri. Sentì una morsa letale stringergli il petto, frattanto le energie lo abbandonarono, scivolando dalla testa e scappando attraverso i piedi, amalgamandosi con il marmo sotto di essi.

Francesco, con la mano ancora avvolta da quella del più piccolo, si avvicinò all’orecchio di quest’ultimo, le labbra a pochi centimetri di distanza. «Stai bene?». Daniel deglutì visibilmente, per poi voltarsi verso di lui, sorridere ed annuire. «Sì, certo.». L’altro ricambiò l’espressione, abbozzando un sorriso con l’angolo delle labbra. «Lo vedi da qualche parte?»

«No, è pieno zeppo di gente qui.»

I due si alzarono in piedi all’arrivo del parroco, il quale non perse un solo istante e subito si mise all’opera, profetizzando la parola del Signore in cento diverse preghiere. «Dal Vangelo secondo Giovanni.» Affermò, mentre, dietro di lui, s’innalzava a gran voce _Lode a te, o Cristo._ Lorenzo teneva la testa china in avanti, sguardo incollato al pavimento, con le mani giunte all’altezza del ventre. Matteo si stupì della fede del ragazzo; pensava che, dopo l’attentato alla vita della sua famiglia, egli avesse perso qualsivoglia contatto con qualsiasi entità superiore, la quale non fu in grado di proteggere le persone a cui teneva e di impedire tal congiura. Fece un piccolo passo verso destra, avvicinandosi maggiormente al Medici e lasciando che le loro braccia si toccassero. Gli occhi del ragazzo non accennarono ad aprirsi, ma un piccolo sorriso spuntò sulle sue labbra.

«-Ma essendo sommo sacerdote quell’anno, profetizzò che Gesù doveva morire per la nazione; e non soltanto per la nazione, ma anche per riunire insieme i figli di Dio che erano dispersi.»

Matteo alzò il capo, spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa e producendo, qualche secondo dopo, un piccolo sbuffo, il quale doveva essere interpretato come una risata amara. Pian piano si convinceva sempre più che qualcuno, lassù, tra i cori angelici e la felicità eterna, stesse giocando con lui e con i suoi sentimenti. Mentre con le pupille cercava una candela con cui darsi fuoco per la disperazione, il prete continuò la sua sonata.

« _Da quel giorno, dunque, decisero di ucciderlo._ »

Raddrizzò la schiena a quelle parole, sentendo la gola chiudersi lentamente a mo’ di porta antincendio. Cercò di distrarsi, scorgendo qualcosa di nuovo che potesse attirare la sua attenzione. Notò un gruppetto di anziane sistemarsi la giacca, la noia presente sul volto dei chierichetti, la voce amplificata del parroco attraverso gli speakers, le grida di un neonato appena sveglio, il quale fu subito scortato fuori dal duomo. Continuò ad ispezionare il posto per un’altra manciata di minuti, quanto bastava per essere, poi, riportato sulla terra dal fanciullo con il cestello delle offerte. Goffamente e con un sorriso impacciato in volto, lasciò una banconota da cinque euro. Il bambino, senza degnarlo di alcuna emozione umana, tirò dritto, verso la panca dietro la sua. L’evangelizzazione continuò e, ad ogni frase conclusa, si accorse sempre più di come i farisei fossero una sua allegoria, o lui fosse la loro. Eppure era diverso: per quanto volesse uccidere Gesù, non ne fu davvero in grado. Ci provò, certo, ma senza successo. Lo risparmiò, addirittura, ma decise comunque di impiccarlo. Lorenzo non era Gesù, pensò, non aveva la sua misericordia, e rinascere in un altro corpo non gliel’avrebbe conferita. Quello che il giovane temeva, dunque, era di essere di nuovo appeso per il collo dallo stesso uomo che scelse di salvare. Dopo aver scambiato segni di pace con tutte le persone nel suo raggio d’azione, Daniel compreso, fu il turno della consegna dell’ostia. _La folla era in tumulto, accavallata su sé stessa, nella speranza di raggiungere la salvezza._ Un perpetuo borbottio era udibile, molto probabilmente proveniente dai banchi posteriori.

_Hoc est enim corpus meum._

Francesco, colto dal panico, afferrò con forza il polso del Medici, strattonandolo verso di sé e guadagnandosi uno sguardo inizialmente confuso, successivamente comprensivo, da parte di quest’ultimo. «Dobbiamo andare. Dobbiamo uscire subito.» Esalò in un sussurro tremante, mentre il battito cardiaco accelerava e la presa sul polso si irrigidiva. Il minore non si mosse, lasciò che gli occhi stanchi parlassero per lui, ma ciò non fu sufficiente a calmare il Pazzi, il quale, pur di salvare l’amico, se lo sarebbe caricato sulle spalle a mo’ di sacco di patate. «Lorenzo.»

«Matteo.» Rispose finalmente Daniel, tenendo la voce bassa. «Non succederà nulla.» Il barista lo fissò con sguardo rassegnato, decidendo di fidarsi delle parole del più piccolo e mettendosi a sedere sulla dura panca di legno, rifiutandosi categoricamente di andar a prendere la comunione.

Il fioraio ebbe ragione: la messa procedette senza più intoppi e, una mezz’ora dopo, i due furono in grado di uscire dal duomo. Il Sole colpì dolcemente i capelli dell’ex Medici, andando poi ad illuminare maggiormente i suoi occhi, e Matteo rimase di stucco ad ammirare quell’opera contemporanea, sotto lo sguardo divertito ed il sorriso di lui.

«Com’è stato passare una domenica senza congiure, Pazzi?» Si aggiunse una voce al quadro, una voce non desiderata, una voce che stonava, come una pennellata rosa acceso su una tela beige, la quale costrinse i due a voltarsi nello stesso momento. La figura aveva un aspetto spaventosamente familiare per il castano: capelli biondi, zigomi definiti, robusta corporatura ed occhi azzurri.

«Giuliano.» Sussurrò Daniel, concedendosi un passo in avanti. «Non ti ho visto, là dentro.» L’altro rise, posando una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo, per poi attirarlo a sé in un abbraccio. I due si strinsero con forza l’uno all’altro, scambiandosi tutta l’angoscia e le scuse non proclamate di quel giorno. Assieme erano surreali, e Francesco non poté far a meno di sentirsi un misero insetto dinnanzi a loro, cosa che lo fece traboccare di rabbia e invidia nei confronti del biondino. Infilò le mani nelle tasche del giacchetto, spostando lo sguardo a terra, sulle sue scarpe. Una volta separati, un sorriso indelebile comparve sul viso del più alto, mentre i suoi occhi si illuminavano di una nuova luce, di una nuova speranza, di una nuova gioia, la stessa gioia che perse secoli prima. «Bradley è un nome di merda.» Il biondo gli diede un pugno giocoso sulla spalla, ridendo. Dio, come gli era mancata questa dinamica. Egli spostò, poi, lo sguardo sul rivale. «Spero ti sia piaciuto il Vangelo di oggi, ho pensato a te.» Affermò in tono accusatorio, avvicinandosi all’obiettivo, passo dopo passo. «Ho pensato a come riuscisti ad abbindolare mio fratello con la tua faccia da culo e le tue paroline simpatiche.» Sputò, disgustato, iniziando a girargli intorno, sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Lorenzo. «Per poi pugnalarci alle spalle.» Abbozzò un sorriso, alzando l’angolo della bocca. «Letteralmente.» Matteo abbassò il capo, contenendo la rabbia nel petto e subendo la pioggia di offese che Giuliano gli stava mandando. Reagire era la mossa errata da compiere, ma anche quella a cui il suo avversario aspirava per sconfiggerlo. Dopo aver ingoiato tutto il proprio orgoglio a forza, alzò il mento, sentendo la presenza del Medici dietro di sé. «Eppure sono riuscito a capire cosa ho sbagliato.» Continuò, posando una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo, stringendo talmente forte da causargli un piccolo spasmo per il dolore. «Ho avuto ventitré lunghi anni per rifletterci su, per realizzare quale fosse stato il mio errore.» Espresse in un sibilo, uno di quelli che facevano tremare Matteo per quanto fossero carichi di negatività. «Non avrei mai dovuto lasciare che ti avvicinassi alla mia famiglia.»

«Giuliano-» Si intromise il fratello, facendo un passo in avanti ed allungando un braccio verso i due, cercando di calmare in qualche modo la situazione, ma subito il biondino gli tagliò le parole, ricominciando a parlare. «E vuoi sapere perché?» Domandò, non aspettandosi seriamente una risposta. Tornò di fronte a lui, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio, per poi sibilare parole piene d’odio, di rabbia e frustrazione mai sfogate. «Sei un cazzo di errore, ecco perché.» Terminò, allontanandosi da Francesco e sputandogli sulla scarpa, per poi tirargli un pugno ben assestato in pieno viso, il quale, sia per la forza che per la sorpresa, fece cadere il barista a terra.

Lorenzo connesse gli ingranaggi nel cervello, scattando subito alla difesa dell’amico, allontanando l’ormai non-più-fratello con uno spintone. «Ti sei bevuto il cervello?» Gridò, colmo di rabbia. Si abbassò all’altezza di Matteo, carezzandogli lo zigomo colpito con le dita, ma l’altro respinse bruscamente il suo affettuoso gesto. Daniel rimase leggermente ferito da quella sua azione, ma cercò di non darvi troppo peso, almeno, non lasciò a vedere il suo risentimento. Gli offrì poi una mano per alzarsi, ma egli rifiutò ogni sua premura.

Giuliano, rimettendosi le mani in tasca e dando ai due le spalle, sbuffò sonoramente, come annoiato ed infastidito da quella scena. «Ti pentirai di aver preferito uno come lui, fratello.» Concluse, per poi incamminarsi verso una meta sconosciuta, scomparendo dal campo visivo in nemmeno cinque minuti. «Sei un coglione!» Gli urlò dietro il fratello maggiore, riportando poi l’attenzione sull’amico ferito, il quale non lo degnò d’uno sguardo. «Stai bene? Ti ha fatto tanto male?» L’altro fece una piccola smorfia, arricciando il naso e puntando lo sguardo a terra. «Non sono un bambino, Daniel. Non c’è bisogno di trattarmi come tale.»

Il Medici gli bloccò la strada, posizionandosi davanti a lui e tenendogli con una mano la spalla, mentre con quella libera gli carezzava lo zigomo colpito. «Sono solo preoccupato, tutto qui. Perdonami se ti ho dato l’impressione errata.» Prese poi a muovere il pollice sulla zona arrosata, mentre percepiva lo scioglimento graduale del ragazzo dinnanzi a sé. Il barista annuì in risposta, come per comunicargli che dopotutto non gli importava, ed era così. In quel momento, quasi dimenticò l’incontro con Giuliano e la sua moltitudine di offese. _Quasi_. Voltò di poco il viso, in modo da poter lasciare un piccolo ed insicuro bacio sul palmo dell’ex-banchiere, concedendosi così un momento di debolezza ed intimità con il minore. Quest’ultimo lo prese per mano, guardandolo con un dolce sorriso sul volto ed incoraggiandolo ad incamminarsi verso la stazione. «Ti chiedo scusa da parte sua, immagino non abbia ancora digerito quel che successe. Capirò se non vorrai più avere a che fare con lui.» Una lampadina si accese nella testa del Pazzi, illuminando una serie di zone ormai ammuffite o coperte di ragnatele. «No.» Esclamò sonoramente, attraendo lo sguardo confuso, ma in qualche modo speranzoso, di Daniel. «Dovremmo risolvere questa faccenda da adulti, faccia a faccia.» Continuò, regalando al minore una spasmodica felicità. Mostrò un sorriso a trentadue denti e gli strinse maggiormente la mano, senza però ferirlo, cosa che fece addolcire ancor di più Francesco. «Sei il migliore. Mi farò dare il suo indirizzo ed andremo a trovarlo.» Terminò Lorenzo, o, almeno, questo era ciò Matteo pensava, siccome smise di ascoltarlo da quel punto in avanti. Sorrise innocentemente, guardando dritto a sé, verso un punto indefinito nello spazio, mentre, con la mano libera, giocava con il piccolo coltellino in acciaio e dal manico rossastro nella tasca dei pantaloni.

_«Com’è stato passare una domenica senza congiure, Pazzi?»_


	7. You loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione, presenza di smut nel capitolo subito alla fine del flashback. Se siete particolarmente sensibili, saltate dritti alle ultime righe.

Quando si risvegliò, Matteo non si accorse nemmeno di essere nel suo comodo letto, avvolto da dolci coperte profumate, con le tapparelle abbassate ed il buio che lo abbracciava e lo custodiva come un gioiello raro. Si prese qualche istante per contemplare lo spazio attorno a sé, chiedendosi finalmente come avesse fatto a raggiungere la sua dimora senza ricordare né la salita sul treno, né l’entrata nell’angusto appartamento. Si tirò su lentamente, poggiando le mani sul materasso e tenendo coperta la parte inferiore del corpo. Controllò poi il proprio abbigliamento: non indossava più il dolcevita, bensì una semplice camicia bianca troppo larga con i primi tre bottoni disgiunti, ed era privo di pantaloni, rimanendo così a gambe nude e con l’intimo nero esposto. Si grattò la nuca, indeciso sul da farsi, dunque si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto, permettendo alla pianta di entrambi i piedi di entrare in contatto con le fredde mattonelle che componevano il pavimento della stanza. Fu in quel momento che Daniel entrò nella stanza, aprendo lentamente la porta e lasciando entrare qualche raggio luminoso dal corridoio. Lo salutò con un sorriso e si avvicinò a lui, senza fiatare, poggiando il cellulare con grazia sul comodino di fianco al letto e troneggiando sulla figura seduta dell’altro, almeno fino a quando non decise di inginocchiarsi dinnanzi a lui. Poggiò la guancia sulla sua coscia e con la mano sinistra andò ad accarezzare il ginocchio sinistro del ragazzo, causando un adorabile rossore sul suo viso, fortunatamente non visibile per via dell’oscurità. «Come ti senti?» Chiese il minore in un sussurro, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Matteo sentì ancora una volta le gambe farsi molli ed il cuore sprofondare in un barattolo di miele, udendo con quanta premura e dolcezza l’altro si rivolgeva a lui. Con la mano sinistra, andò ad accarezzare la parte superiore della chioma del fioraio, per poi affondare le dita tra quegli amabili riccioli castani, tendenti quasi al dorato.

«Non ricordo nulla.» Sibilò Matteo, deglutendo subito dopo e continuando a vagare tra i ricordi, incapace di trovare quelli giusti. «Hai avuto un attacco di panico, non riuscivi a respirare.»

_All’entrata della stazione ferroviaria, il più basso lanciò un ultimo sguardo al minore, spostandolo poi sui binari, fingendo finto interesse per quell’ammasso di legno e ferro. Era vicino, così vicino al compimento del suo obiettivo, ma la presenza di Lorenzo lo aveva di nuovo bloccato, immobilizzato, reso pietra come fa Medusa con i suoi ipnotici occhi. Fu in quel momento che Francesco capì, avvertendo una fitta al cuore. Per uccidere Giuliano, avrebbe dovuto prima tagliare la testa a Medusa._

_Ma non poteva._

_Non avrebbe mai potuto far del male a Lorenzo. Non sarebbe stato in grado di torcergli un sol capello, eppure quello sembrava essere l’unico modo, l’unica soluzione per il suo complicato problema. Cosa avrebbe fatto? Avrebbe potuto usare quel piccolo coltello che teneva in tasca dal momento della partenza per Firenze. Avrebbe potuto ucciderli entrambi nella casa del fratello, rimanendo così nel mezzo della stanza, circondato da due cadavere e ricoperto in ogni dove del loro sangue. Avrebbe potuto, ma ci sarebbe riuscito?_

_Il treno era a poche centinaia di metri da loro, facendo presagire la sua imminente arrivata grazie ai sonori sbuffi di fumo. «Lorenzo, vieni qui, per favore.» Mormorò il ragazzo, rendendo tale frase sufficientemente udibile. Daniel spostò lo sguardo dai manifesti incollati ai muri al fanciullo, abbozzando un piccolo sorriso. Si avvicinò a lui, posizionando entrambi i piedi sulla linea gialla. Il maggiore mostrò a sua volta un sorriso timido, posando la mano destra sulla sua schiena, dando qualche colpetto. «Devi dirmi qualcosa?» Era di nuovo così vicino, come il treno che si avvicinava all’impazzata verso la banchina. Ora o mai più, pensò, senza però trovare le forze per spingere il ragazzo giù, facendolo rantolare sui freddi binari ed infine triturare dalle possenti ruote del treno, sotto lo sguardo di cittadini inorriditi. Così facendo, avrebbe solo perso l’unica persona a cui davvero teneva. Mancava così poco._

_Uno, due, tre._

_Le carrozze si fermarono davanti alla banchina, spalancando le porte per far entrare gli ansiosi passeggeri. Lorenzo lanciò un’occhiata ai vari posti liberi all’interno, adocchiandone due vicini da poter occupare, ma quando fece per prendere la mano del maggiore, egli iniziò ad indietreggiare, boccheggiando alla ricerca d’aria come un pesce, per poi reggersi la gola mentre cadeva a terra, come se volesse aprirla con le sue stesse mani e lasciar passare ossigeno ai polmoni. Il Medici si precipitò su di lui, con la folla che si raccoglieva intorno a loro, sentendo l’ansia salire nel vedere il visibile panico negli occhi del Pazzi. Quest’ultimo si aggrappò con un’estremità alla spalla del minore, mentre il viso prendeva una terrorizzante tinta bluastra. Era finalmente arrivata la sua ora, almeno questo sperò, mentre lentamente le forze lo abbandonavano e la calma sostituiva la paura. Chiuse gli occhi, permettendo all’oscurità di divorarlo, mentre ancora poteva percepire le possenti braccia dell’ex banchiere stringerlo con disperata tenacia, tra grida e singhiozzi._

_E poi, il nulla._

«Temevo di averti perso.» Sussurrò, enfatizzando la tristezza in ogni singola parola. «Sono qui.» Lo rassicurò, continuando ad accarezzargli la chioma. Daniel si tirò su, poggiando poi un ginocchio tra le gambe del barista e tenendogli il viso con le mani, in modo che i suoi occhi fossero dediti a lui, solo a lui. Spostò le estremità verso il collo, iniziando a rimuovere la camicia del ragazzo, scoprendo le spalle ed accarezzando nel processo la sua candida e fredda pelle, mentre il poveretto sussultava ed arrossiva ad ogni sua mossa. Lo privò poco dopo dell’indumento e posizionò una mano sul suo petto, spingendolo dolcemente ed invogliandolo a sdraiarsi, mentre lentamente prendeva posto sopra di lui. S’abbassò di poco, arrivando così a lasciargli piccoli baci umidi su tutta la lunghezza della mandibola, mentre con una mano gli carezzava la coscia nuda. Scese fino al collo ed inalò ogni molecola del suo profumo, della sua essenza, dell’odore che lo rendeva ogni secondo più dipendente da lui, come se fosse una droga da cui non sarebbe riuscito a scampare, nemmeno con della terapia di gruppo o rifugiandosi in un centro di disintossicazione, passando infine la lingua lungo la cicatrice che lo marchiava e separava la testa dal resto del corpo, prima con la punta, successivamente di piatto. Il maggiore non riuscì a trattenere un ansimo, e ciò fu musica per le orecchie del Medici, intenzionato ad udire suoni ben più dolci. Egli era completamente in balia delle mille attenzioni dell’ex banchiere, travolto da una tempesta di emozioni contrastanti che gli fecero girare la testa. Avvinghiò le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, tirandolo maggiormente a sé e facendo così scontrare i loro bacini, causando l’uscita di un verso non proprio casto dalle labbra del minore e stimolando l’ascesa di qualcosa poco al di sotto del ventre. Fu il loro primo bacio, eppure il Pazzi si rifiutò di considerarlo tale: era così carico di lussuria e cattiveria e privo di qualsiasi sentimento, avrebbe voluto tutt’altro.

«Lorenzo.» Esalò Francesco in un sibilo strozzato, richiamando l’attenzione del Medici, il quale era assai impegnato a torturargli la clavicola con morsi e lente leccate. Non rispose alla chiamata, continuò, infatti, a riempire di vezzeggiamenti il busto del minore, marcando la linea degli addominali e scendendo fin sotto l’ombelico, iniziando a giocare con l’elastico dell’intimo nero, tirandolo qua e là con i denti, senza però sfilarlo. Le mani del barista avevano cambiato posizione, lasciando andare la salda presa dalle lenzuola e infilandosi tra gli amabili riccioli del Medici, non riuscendo a strozzare la vasta quantità di gemiti che egli gli causava. Il minore tornò all’altezza del suo viso, mordicchiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio destro e sussurrandogli dolci parole. «Sei bellissimo.» Gli cantava, sciogliendo ogni sua difesa. Prese nuovamente l’iniziativa e rimosse rapidamente i propri indumenti, rimanendo quasi nudo di forte agli occhi increduli del Pazzi. «Senti chi parla.» Rispose Francesco, guadagnandosi un sorriso e quel che sembrava un accenno di rossore sulle gote dell’ex rivale. Finalmente libero dai pantaloni, Lorenzo iniziò la sua danza, strusciandosi avidamente contro la mascolinità della sua vittima, beandosi dei gemiti gutturali che egli emise ad ogni spinta. Fu, però, un vivace squillo ad interrompere il loro magico momento. Il Medici, senza distaccarsi troppo dal ragazzo, raddrizzò la schiena, afferrando il maledetto cellulare e ricordandosi di prendere nota del nome della sua prossima vittima per impiccagione. Rigirò l’aggeggio, permettendo così anche a Matteo di capire chi fosse, e subito si diede uno schiaffo in fronte. «Claudia.» Lesse ad alta voce, sospirando sonoramente. «Attacca, la richiamo più tardi.»

Fu in quel momento che, nel cervello di Daniel, un ingranaggio iniziò a muoversi, facendo partire quello che sarebbe stato uno dei suoi migliori piani. Passò il cellulare al ragazzo, facendo partire la chiamata, scorrendo il tastino verde. L’altro lo guardò confuso, mimando con le labbra un delicato “Che cazzo fai?”, ma l’altro si limitò a portarsi un dito davanti alla bocca, invogliandolo solamente a rispondere e a non dire altro.

«Pronto?»

«Che sfaccimm’, Mattè. Dove sei?»

«Non lo so, in giro.» Svagò, cercando una risposta perlomeno decente nei remoti angoli della sua mente, mentre Lorenzo si sbizzarriva sotto di lui, ritrovandosi con gli occhi spalancati nel vederlo togliergli con snervante lentezza la biancheria. Fece poi lo stesso con la propria, e Francesco sentì davvero l’impulso di sbavargli addosso. Il Medici lo guardava languido, con lo sguardo di un leone affamato che aveva appena adocchiato la prossima preda. In quel momento, le porte del Paradiso si aprirono per il giovane Pazzi. Il minore posizionò l’indice ed il medio sulla lingua del ragazzo, permettendogli così di prendere l’iniziativa ed iniziare a leccarle e a succhiare su di esse, creando osceni rumori, chiedendosi poi se anche la coinquilina potesse sentirli attraverso il microfono. Il mondo iniziò lentamente ad ovattarsi attorno a lui, chiudendo fuori dal suo mondo ogni suono inutile, comprese le lamentele della fanciulla al telefono. Accogliere le dita del rivale fu come far sciogliere sulla lingua una tavoletta appena tagliata di Ecstasy: lentamente i muscoli si rilassavano, sbalzi di piacere sembravano essersi sincronizzati con il suo battito cardiaco. La domanda sorse spontanea: ne aveva l’assoluta certezza di non essere morto in quella stazione ferroviaria?

«Matteo, rispondimi come Cristo comanda.»

Francesco voleva risponderle, eccome se lo voleva, ma con le dita del Medici nella propria bocca ed un’afrodisiaca sensazione di benessere che gli pervadeva ogni cellula del corpo vedeva la cosa assai complessa. L’altro le rimosse qualche secondo dopo il suo pensiero, iniziando a domandarsi se avesse in qualche modo ereditato una bizzarra forma di telepatia. Fece scorrere le umide falangi, a fior di pelle, lungo tutto il corpo del Pazzi, fino ad arrivare alla sua apertura, stuzzicandola per qualche istante per poi entrare con un dito, in modo assai lento e straziante. Il ragazzo indurì i muscoli dell’addome, cercando di sopprimere sul nascere qualsiasi verso poco casto. «Sono a Firenze.» Sentì la ragazza sbuffare, probabilmente seccata dalla risposta ottenuta. «Saresti dovuto essere qui da un bel po’. Vuoi che ti venga a prendere? Sei solo?» Domandò preoccupata, mentre Matteo nemmeno provò a nascondere il sorriso che cresceva sulle sue labbra ogni secondo di più. _Oh no, sono in dolce compagnia._

Il fioraio aggiunse un secondo dito, muovendolo in sincronia con l’altro e facendo fremere il poveretto al telefono, il quale dovette coprirsi la bocca con la mano per evitare suoni molesti. Iniziò il secondo atto di quella deliziosa opera teatrale, in cui Lorenzo muoveva freneticamente le dita all’interno del ragazzo, separandole a formare una V e ricongiungendole, ripetendo questa intensa danza per una decina di volte. Con il respiro strozzato e la voce tremante, Matteo trovò la forza per rispondere. «No, sono-» _Cristo_ , imprecò mentalmente, mordendosi il labbro con forza. «-sono da un amico.» Sbuffò poi una risata. _Amico_ , sì, certo. Fu quando Francesco avvertì l’improvvisa assenza delle falangi del minore che il suo respiro riuscì a regolarizzarsi, anche se di poco. Con un cenno del mento ed un successivo scuotere la testa, il Medici indicò al Pazzi di dilungare la chiamata, frattanto un ghigno malevolo si formò sul suo volto.

«Non sapevo avessi amici a Firenze.»

«E’ una lunga storia.» Pronunciò a fatica Matteo, quando la sua vista fu improvvisamente bloccata dalla grande e calda mano di Daniel. Confuso, scosse il capo, come per levarsela di torno. Non fece in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni al fioraio che un’intensa fitta lo fece gemere rumorosamente, in quel momento capì. La visione tornò subito dopo, quando il più alto decise di assalire le sue labbra con estrema voracità, aspettando che si aggiustasse alla sua grandezza. Francesco inarcò la schiena non appena la lingua del Medici arrivò a stimolare il suo capezzolo, costringendo il suo viso a formare una smorfia di piacere misto a dolore. «Matteo? Che succede?»

Il giovane iniziò ad ansimare a ritmi assai irregolari, nel momento in cui sentì l’altro muoversi, seppur lentamente. «Ho sbattuto!» Quasi urlò, buttando la testa talmente all’indietro da poter percepire il morbido piumone contro l’attaccatura superiore dei capelli. Sentì l’amica sussultare per il cambiamento di voce. «Ho sbattuto contro un mobile, cazzo!» Esclamò, contro la spinta decisiva di Daniel.

«Sei proprio un rincoglionito.»

Il fioraio non riuscì a trattenere una risatina all’assurda scusa che riuscì ad inventarsi, premiandolo successivamente con un andamento assai più rapido, spezzandogli il respiro di netto, come una lama che trapassa in velocità un frutto o una persona, dividendoli in due perfette parti. A peggiorare le cose, la possente mano del Medici andò decisa a stringergli il collo, tenendolo fermo. Matteo, per quanto potesse spaventarlo quel gesto così forte e carico di vecchi e logori ricordi, non poté far a meno di eccitarsi maggiormente; boccheggiò parole fantasma per qualche secondo, prima di essere fermato da un altro gemito, più forte del precedente, facendo ridere Claudia. «Mi sembra che tu _ti stia sbattendo_ il mobile.» Esclamò la castana, alzando talmente tanto la voce da raggiungere le orecchie di Lorenzo, oltre a quelle dei passanti attorno a lei. Il giovane rise, strappando il cellulare dalle tremanti mani del Pazzi ed attivando il vivavoce. «Pronto?»

«Pronto?»

Chiese confusa, non riconoscendo l’estranea voce. Il ragazzo ghignò, guardando lo spettacolo sotto di sé, ansimante e completamente nelle sue mani. «Scusa, ma Matteo non è raggiungibile al momento.» Rispose fiero, andando a premere il tastino rosso per chiudere la chiamata, ma una domanda posta dalla coinquilina del rivale lo fece bloccare, a mo’ di statua di marmo. «Chi parla?» Il sorriso di Daniel si ampliò, avvicinò la bocca al microfono e si leccò le labbra, prima di ricominciare a parlare.

«Il mobile.» Attaccò, lanciando via il cellulare in qualche angolo sperduto del letto, magari sotto un lenzuolo o un cuscino, a lui non importava. La sua attenzione era diretta solamente al maestoso nudo sdraiato sul letto, mentre ogni suo arto affondava dolcemente nel materasso, come se fosse in procinto di sciogliersi e di sparire tra quelle bianche sabbie mobili. Il suo profumo era reperibile ovunque: dai vestiti ormai a terra, alla scrivania disordinata, all’armadio dall’anta mezza aperta, al tappeto subito sotto il letto, e soprattutto quest’ultimo.

Spinta dopo spinta, un gemito dopo l’altro, l’inesorabile arrivò: Lorenzo, con un ultimo affondo, finì per riversarsi all’interno dell’orifizio del maggiore, mentre questi imprecava e ansimava il suo nome, in procinto di fare la stessa fine, ricomprendo di liquido seminale il proprio addome e la mano del ragazzo che lo stava aiutando. Rilassò i tutti i muscoli, finendo quasi per sembrare un cadavere, mentre un tonfo alla sua destra attirò la sua attenzione: Daniel si era appena tuffato di peso sul materasso, anch’egli stanco ed affaticato. Voltò il capo verso di lui, sorridendo dolcemente; l’altro ricambiò.

Non ci fu scambio di parole tra i due, il silenzio faceva da padrone in quella scena. Era inutile parlare, almeno per loro. Fecero un ultimo sforzo, permettendo alle lenzuola e al piumone di coprire le loro virilità. Lorenzo gli accarezzò una guancia, causando l’apparizione di un adorabile rossore sulle sue gote. Rise all’ambiguità di quella scena. Dopo tutto quello che avevano fatto, l’imbarazzo delle piccole cose, delle tenere carezze, dei dolci vezzeggiamenti ancora non li abbandonava. Matteo schiuse le labbra, guardandolo con occhi tristi. «E’ tutto un sogno, non è così?» Domandò, abbassando successivamente il tono della voce, arrivando a sussurrare. «Nulla di tutto questo è vero.» Daniel lo guardò confuso, corrucciando le sopracciglia e mordendosi il labbro. Avrebbe tanto voluto rassicurarlo, ma non riuscì a trattenersi dal fargli un’ultima domanda. «Se fosse davvero un sogno, cosa faresti ora?» Il ragazzo davanti a sé si prese qualche secondo per riflettere, per poi prendere un respiro a pieni polmoni ed immergersi in quelle meravigliose pozze blu che il Medici custodiva come occhi.

«Ti bacerei.»

«Allora è un sogno.» Terminò Lorenzo, avvicinando lentamente i loro visi e facendo scontrare dolcemente le loro labbra, le quali, timide, si cercavano a vicenda, timorose di perdersi. A differenza di prima, non ci fu contatto fra le lingue, il tutto si mantenne più surreale e casto possibile, regalando una visione quasi effimera di quel momento ad entrambi i ragazzi. Ci fu un altro bacio, poi un altro ed un altro ancora, riempiendo la stanza di quel caratteristico schiocco di labbra. Lorenzo sorrise, e Francesco riuscì finalmente a sospirare via la rabbia e l’angoscia non sfogata di cinquecento anni. Il barista allungò le braccia verso il ragazzo, mimando un ampio abbraccio, superandolo e raggiungendo il comodino dietro di lui, dove un cellulare risiedeva tranquillo ed indisturbato. Ancora abbracciato e con il minore che gli baciava contento il collo e la spalla, lo accese, notando una notifica sul display, la quale lo fece ghignare. Successivamente, la cancellò e ripose il cellulare al suo posto, senza fare troppo rumore.

_(danielsharman): bradleyjames: Via Toledo 383, NA._ _Ecco a te, fratellino._


	8. ERROR 404

Con Daniel ormai sonnecchiante nel letto, Matteo non perse tempo e subito strisciò via dalle calde e morbide coperte, infilandosi rapidamente nuovi abiti presi dall’armadio e arrivando a passo felpato davanti alla porta leggermente aperta della camera. Ormai sulla soglia, si prese un ultimo secondo per sé: era in procinto di distruggere nuovamente la vita del Medici, commettendo lo stesso crimine di cinquecento anni prima. Si trovava, dunque, di fronte ad un bivio. Se avesse ucciso Giuliano, il fratello non lo avrebbe più considerato come un essere umano, non avrebbe ricevuto un altro misericordioso perdono. Era davvero disposto a perdere tutto, ancora una volta?

Sospirando, si avvicinò al dormiente, gli lasciò un piccolo bacio sulla fronte ed una gentile carezza sulla guancia, cose che fecero sorridere il ragazzo nel sonno e, in quell’istante, Matteo non riuscì a non sentirsi un mostro egoista.

Uscito dall’appartamento, iniziò il lungo viaggio verso Napoli. Salì di fretta sulla Metro A, sorbendosi quelle undici fermate in piedi in mezzo al vagone, come un salame appeso. Ad ogni banchina superata, un senso sempre più dirompente di angoscia lo pervadeva. Visualizzò nella mente il sorridente, dolce, caloroso viso di Lorenzo, mentre lo trascinava con sé in un parco o lo baciava con tenerezza. Poggiò la fronte contro il freddo palo di sostegno, trattenendo la voglia di gridare e piangere che rapidamente s’impossessava di lui, logorandolo da dentro con ricordi felici e spensierati, esistenti e non. Un’improvvisa realizzazione lo colpì. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a vivere serenamente con lui, non importava il tempo o la mentalità popolare. Era tutta colpa sua, e nulla sarebbe riuscito a cambiare questo fatto. Si sentiva come un’indesiderata Elena di Troia a spasso nel tempo, mentre ammirava, dall’alto della prua di una splendida nave fantasma, la morte della sua gente.

Si strinse nelle spalle, rabbrividendo al sol pensiero di rivedere i freddi occhi di Lorenzo scrutargli l’anima in cerca dei più terribili peccati. No, non sarebbe riuscito a guardarlo, non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno a stargli vicino. Si chiese, dunque, il perché. Perché stava per compiere nuovamente un gesto tanto folle ed ignobile? Perché provava un morboso desiderio nell’uccidere il minore dei fratelli Medici? Posta la domanda, le porte per Termini si aprirono, risvegliando il ragazzo da quel triste vortice di perplessi pensieri e ricordandogli la prossima meta. Uscito dalle metro, si tuffò tra la ricca folla di gente, riuscendo così a raggiungere l’entrata per la stazione ferroviaria, comprandosi un biglietto diretto a Napoli e osservando il tabellone con gli orari. Prese posto ad una delle panchine libere, mettendosi le cuffie nelle orecchie e lasciando partire un brano casuale. Ed eccolo lì, a scacciare via l’ansia e l’opprimente sensazione che gli torturava il cuore inalando il fumo di una buona sigaretta appena accesa, sentendo la nicotina scorrergli attraverso ogni centimetro del suo corpo, regalandogli un forte ed indescrivibile senso di piacere e relax. Accavallò le gambe, sputando fuori quella nuvola bianca con amarezza, mentre sentiva la terra sotto i piedi collassare, spasimante, vogliosa di catturarlo e renderlo prigioniero, come coloro che tradirono la patria. Si sentiva così sporco, così privo di onore e senso della morale, mentre guardava l’orologio analogico della stazione cambiare continuamente i suoi numeri, avvicinandolo alla sua scelta, al suo nuovo atto crudele, con tutte le conseguenze che ne derivavano. Il suo pensiero, pochi istanti dopo, slittò al fanciullo che aveva lasciato nella camera da letto del suo appartamento. _Mi dispiace, mi dispiace,_ era tutto quello che riusciva a pensare, ricordando quel dolce viso. _Bugiardo_ , si gridò mentalmente, conscio del fatto che, in fondo in fondo, non gli dispiacesse affatto. Si alzò dalla panchina, raggiungendo la famosa linea gialla, guardando ansioso l’arrivo del treno, che, in tutta la sua grandiosità, si mostrava ai cittadini. Una volta fermo, prese subito posto in uno dei sedili liberi, uno di quelli vicino alle porte scorrevoli. Ripartì dopo pochi minuti, non appena l’ultimo passeggero salì a bordo. Il cielo iniziò lentamente a cambiare colore, mostrando il suo lato più tetro e deprimente al traditore seduto. La pioggia iniziò a battere lenta, con dolcezza, sui vetri, trasformandosi poi in un vero e proprio pianto celeste, con mille goccioline scagliate a velocità immane contro i vagoni e i suoi ospiti. Quel giorno sarebbe passato alla storia, pensò, stringendo con forza il bracciolo del sedile e deglutendo sonoramente. Quello stramaledetto giorno sarebbe stato ricordato come il giorno in cui Giuliano de’ Medici morì per la seconda volta. Solo una cosa riuscì a coglierlo di sorpresa, una volta giunto sul posto: del biondo non v’era traccia, al suo posto, solo un bigliettino con un altro indirizzo.

—

Arrivato dinnanzi a Teatro San Carlo, si guardò lentamente attorno, cercando di scorgere figure indesiderate in lontananza, ma, per sua fortuna, non ve ne erano. Si recò all’interno, ridendo del proprio abbigliamento mondano in un contesto così elegante e lussuoso. Il posto era deserto, ogni sedia era vuota, intatta, senza nemmeno una piega al morbido velluto o un’impronta di scarpa a terra. _Musica_. Musica classica entrava nei suoi timpani e li deliziava, per quanto poco ne capisse. Non riconobbe né la sonata, né l’artista, ma la sua melodia, che da calma passava a palpitante, come il battito di un cuore dopo una maratona, in pochissimi istanti, lo estasiava. Per quanto bella fosse, notò però una cosa assai bizzarra: musicisti non ce n’erano. Il palco era desolato, come una delle valli ghiacciate posta negli angoli più remoti della fredda ed inospitale Russia. Si guardò attorno, alla scoperta di un qualche mezzo di trasmissione, come una cassa bluetooth o un altoparlante, ma, nella sua ricerca, trovò ben altro, qualcosa di migliore e maggiormente atteso, il motivo della sua felice scampagnata a Napoli.

In prima fila, il minore dei fratelli Medici risiedeva su di una comoda poltrona, a gambe larghe, vestito di una felpa grigia e jeans neri strappati alle ginocchia. In mano teneva un frullato rosa, contenuto in un alto bicchiere di plastica trasparente, con tanto di cannuccia verde del medesimo materiale. Con una cuffia in un orecchio e l’altra sperduta in una delle pieghe della felpa, si godeva ad ogni chiusi ogni singola nota. Matteo si avvicinò, mano nella tasta ad aggrapparsi a quel temibile oggetto in metallo, e si posizionò proprio dietro di lui, con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, verso il vuoto.

«Ce ne hai messo di tempo, Pazzi.» Pronunciò con disprezzo il cognome del rivale, mentre questi deglutiva sonoramente, cercando di mantenere la calma. «Come sapevi che sarei arrivato?» Chiese perplesso il castano, mordendosi l’interno della guancia e cercando di immaginare la soluzione a quell’enigma.

Giuliano, con la mano libera, estrasse il telefono dalla tasca frontale dei pantaloni, tenendolo dritto con solo l’utilizzo del pollice e dell’indice, mostrando il profilo Instagram di Daniel con assoluta pacatezza. «Vi siete divertiti, da quel che ho sentito.» Prese un sorso dal bizzarro bicchiere, leccandosi le labbra e serrando la mandibola nell’istante successivo, gustandosi quel tremendo sapore di fragola chimica e la melodia sempre più incalzante di quel concerto fantasma. «Mai tenere accesi i cellulari, amico mio. I microfoni non dormono mai.»

Matteo rabbrividì. _Amico mio_ lo aveva chiamato, consapevole di quel che sarebbe accaduto in quel teatro. Il biondo posò il frullato a terra, si tolse la cuffia e la rimise nella tasca della felpa, seguita da quell’altra. «La Follia, Vivaldi.» Aggiunse di punto in bianco, permettendo al castano di associare un nome alla musica. «Non mi è mai piaciuta la classica.» Il ragazzo si alzò in piedi, dando sempre le spalle al rivale, strofinandosi le mani sui pantaloni ed allungando i muscoli delle braccia. «Perché l’hai scelta, allora?» Chiese a questo punto curioso il Pazzi, facendo attenzione ad ogni suo movimento e tenendo ben salda la presa sul manico del coltellino svizzero ancora chiuso. Il ragazzo si prese qualche istante, per poi rispondere. «L’ho trovata nella playlist Spotify di Daniel.» Ammise tranquillo, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. «Aveva il tuo nome, quindi ho deciso di controllare tutte le canzoni al suo interno. Devo ammettere che lo spirito di artista non lo ha abbandonato in questi anni, ti rappresenta alla perfezione.» Il biondo si voltò lentamente, tenendo le mani nascoste nella tasca dell’enorme felpa che portava. I suoi occhi azzurri incontrarono quelli marroni di Matteo, e quest’ultimo percepì un brivido percorrergli la schiena. Erano così diversi da quelli di Lorenzo, gli ricordavano l’acqua del Mediterraneo, quella che bagna la riva delle coste della Sicilia, limpida, poco profonda. Quelli del maggiore dei fratelli erano tutt’altra storia: non riuscì a contare nella propria mente le volte che finì vittima di quei due oceani contrastanti, pieni di emozioni, di gioia, di tristezza, di paura, di odio, d’amore. _D’amore_. Francesco li vide quand’erano carichi di dolcezza, fu al termine del loro rapporto, il giorno prima, e non solo. Una mano onnipresente gli strinse il cuore, stritolandolo con le dita e impedendo ogni suo regolare battito. Giuliano poteva solo invidiare quei bellissimi occhi, non sarebbero mai stati come i suoi.

Francesco tirò finalmente fuori il coltellino, tenendolo all’altezza della coscia, con la lama che rifletteva alcune delle potenti luci del teatro. Alzò il mento, guardando storto il biondo, seppur con un senso di amarezza che lo tormentava. «Non ti sei mai pentito, non è vero? Altrimenti non saresti di nuovo qui.» L’altro abbassò la guardia, posticipando mentalmente il primo attacco. Sbuffò, mentre la melodia nella sala tornava calma, con qualche accenno qua e là di risalita. «No.» Rispose secco, lasciando le labbra schiuse e leccandosi quello superiore, pronto per continuare a parlare, ma una voce si intromise, mentre la musica velocizzava il suo andazzo e portava piccoli sussulti nel cuore del Pazzi.

«Bugiardo.»

Matteo si voltò, solo per scoprire il volto dietro quella familiare voce, sentendo la propria anima frantumarsi al cospetto del suo volto rigato dalle lacrime, con gli occhi gonfi e carichi di odio, ancora una volta. _Come quel giorno_.

Daniel lo fissava immobile, tirando su con il naso ed asciugandosi inutilmente le guance con la manica del giacchetto, prima che una nuova ondata di acqua salata tornasse a disfare tutto il suo lavoro. Francesco odiava assistere ai suoi pianti, eppure non poteva far altro che star zitto e osservare, essendo lui stesso la causa della sua tristezza. «Sei solo un cazzo di bugiardo.» Sputò veleno, facendo sì che le parole si conficcassero con forza nel cuore del traditore, inondandolo di letali tossine pronte ad ucciderlo in pochissimi secondi. «Mi fidavo di te, Francesco.» Mormorò il Medici, stringendosi nelle spalle e guardando a terra, privando il Pazzi dei suoi magnifici lapislazzuli. «Non abbastanza, se hai permesso a tuo fratello di spiarci.» Rispose subito il castano, abbozzando un amaro sorriso di fronte al viso distrutto del ragazzo. «E la vuoi sapere una cosa, testa di cazzo? Vuoi sapere perché non ti ho ucciso, quel giorno?» Lorenzo spalancò gli occhi, tornando a puntarli sulla figura del maggiore, il quale si era mosso in avanti, seppur di pochi passi, arrabbiato. Centimetro dopo centimetro, lasciò un braccio e mezzo di distanza fra loro due, richiuse la lama del coltellino e lo guardò senza difese, mostrandosi debole, come aveva fatto in quei giorni. Il tono aggressivo, che precedentemente usò, si trasformò, mutando in un dolce mormorio, che fu però interrotto. «Perché ti a-»

Un violino incalzò, un flauto si aggiunse, una viola seguì il tempo e un sparo si udì, permettendo alla sonata di terminare in sfumatura, scendendo nel silenzio pregno di stupore e inquinato di disperati singhiozzi, mentre Giuliano si avvicinava con passo felpato al maggiore, ripulendo il suo viso dal sangue con la manica della felpa.

E poi, silenzio.

«Ci sei ancora?» Chiese una voce, risvegliando il ragazzo dalle tenebre e riportandolo alla realtà. Si guardò rapidamente attorno, mentre il senso di confusione veniva rimpiazzato dal terrore. «Se non ti sbrighi, potrai dire addio al tuo espresso caldo.» Affermò Matteo, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e stringendola dolcemente, per poi tornare sull’attenti e scattare verso il bancone al richiamo di Angelica, lasciandosi alle spalle un tremante ed incerto Daniel.


End file.
